Childhood Sweethearts Remember
by justcrazyobsessed
Summary: Hermione finds out that she's actually a pureblood and used to be best friends with Draco Malfoy.. AND HER PARENTS ARE DEATH EATERS? But what will happen when they move her back to their old mansion and Draco's her neighbor? Will the flame be rekindled?R
1. Deceptions Revealed

Summary: Draco and Hermione, little do they know it, were childhood friends. Hermione's parents are actually pureblooded and they were hiding from the Ministry for fear of going to Azkaban for following the Dark Lord. They were waiting for their Lord to return in order to return to the wizarding world and now that he has, they tell Hermione all about their old lives and about her best friend, moving her back to their old house over the summer. Takes place right after OotP.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Title: Childhood Sweethearts Remember  
  
Chapter 1: Deceptions Revealed  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" a young girl screamed at the top of her lungs. She had just gotten back from her fifth year of school and all of a sudden, her parents had sat her down for a family meeting.  
  
"I'm a...witch, dear," her mother said. "And you're father is a wizard. And our last name isn't actually Granger. It's Reins."  
  
As Hermione listened to her mother talk, she processed all the information. Reins. She had read about them in one of her books a while ago. They were one of the most well-known and well-respected pureblooded families in all of the wizarding world. Their blood line went back to the creation of magic.  
  
"There's more," her mother said. "Well you see, you lived in the wizarding world for the first year of your childhood while um... he-who-must-not-be-named was rising in power. Your father and I were... well we actually still ARE two of his most loyal servants. That's why we're in the muggle community. We didn't want the ministry to find us after he fell but well... now that he's back; well we're moving into our old manor that has been abandoned since we left. It's in wizard London, right next door to our best friends. For a while now we've been going there and fixing it up little by little and it's finally ready."  
  
After screaming into her pillow, she took a look at her mum. "So you're telling me that A: you're a death eater. B: I'm a Reins. And C: we're moving?"  
  
Tears were pouring down her face. Her best friend was Harry Potter and if you knew anything about wizard history, you would know that he and he-who-must-not-be-named are mortal enemies, and will die by one another's hands. If her parents supported You-Know-Who, then that made them against Harry and she couldn't bare the thought. He was one of her best friends.  
  
"Yes. We're moving," Patrice Reins said. "And there's more. Honey, for years I have listened to your wonderful stories from school pretending to know nothing about magic and purebloods, acting as though the names of the people you talked about were strange and foreign but sweetheart, I knew everyone. Remember telling me about Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle? Well their parents are close friends of your father and me. And Draco Malfoy? One of your enemies? Well his mother, Narcissa, is my best friend...and your godmother. And her husband, Lucius, is your godfather and your father's best friend. And Draco... well don't you remember him from your youth? You two used to be the best of mates. You were so cute together, watching you playing in the sand together, running through the backyard..."  
  
"YOU'RE LYING! YOU HAVE TO BE LYING! THIS HAS TO BE A MISTAKE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BUT THIS CAN'T BE REAL! HE'S MY WORST ENEMY! WE HATE EACH OTHER! PLEASE SAY IT'S NOT TRUE!" She rocked back and forth, her hands running through her hair and then scratching at her eyes as if she was losing her mind.  
  
But her mother could not bare to lie to her daughter any longer and so she could not grant her daughters request. "I'm sorry but it's true. And there's even more."  
  
"MORE?" Hermione asked. "Haven't you ruined my life enough?"  
  
Mrs. Reins laughed nervously. "Well you see, when we moved to this muggle neighborhood, we kept in touch with the Malfoys, visiting the manor on weekends and such or even sometimes just going for weeks at a time, but then it became a danger for us to have any contact with the magic community and so when you were around seven years old, we stopped talking to them altogether. You were absolutely devastated. You came to me every day asking when we were going to see Draco and Aunt Sissy again. Aunt Sissy was your name for her because you could never say it fully growing up and by the time you could pronounce it, you had already grown accustomed to it. But seeing you so depressed over Draco caused our hearts to break. And so your father and I thought it best for you to have you forget him. So we erased your memory of our life in the wizarding world. Knowing that you would go to school and he would of course remember you, we changed your name to Hermione. Originally your name was Mia. Mia Reins. I'm so sorry that we lied to you but it's something you'll have to get over. I'm still your mother and eventually you'll have to forgive me. But we're moving tonight and the movers shall be here in a moment so don't you dare complain to me. I don't want to hear it."  
  
And with that said, her mother walked out of the room and Hermione began to sob uncontrollably, flinging herself onto her bed. A few minutes later, the movers came in and picked up the bed with her on it, carrying her out of the room and into the truck while she fell asleep, exhausted after crying her heart out.  
  
When she awoke, she found herself to be still in her own bed but in a room unfamiliar to her. Standing up, she walked around the room, taking in her surroundings. It was obvious to her that she was in the manor that her mother had been speaking of just by the looks of it. It was also obvious that she was extremely wealthy beyond belief. Her mouth opened in awe.  
  
"So you were right under my nose all along," a voice said from the doorway. She looked over to find a tall boy, about 6'1" leaning against the door, his blonde hair falling in his face. "I can't believe it." His face was different. Usually whenever he looked at her, he would scowl or smirk, trying to find a way to make sure she knew how much he truly hated her. But not this time. Now he looked at her with a genuine smile but also a look of disappointment. He was sad and she didn't quite comprehend why.  
  
But even worse than that, she didn't understand why he was in her room. "What are you doing in my room, Malfoy?" she asked, not with a face of scorn or anger but instead a face of boredom and exhaustion.  
  
He ignored her question completely, having too much on his mind. "I waited for you for so long. My mum always told me that you'd come back to us one day and so I was waiting and waiting. At night, I'd write letters to you and send Perry off to find you but he'd always come back with the letter. But I wrote as often as I could, figuring that when you'd return then you could read them and know how much I missed you."  
  
"Who's Perry?" she asked.  
  
"My owl," he said moving closer to her taking a seat on her bed.  
  
"Oh." She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. "Well I'm sorry that you waited for so long for me but I can't remember a thing about you and I ever being friends. All I know is that for the past five years, you've been the bane of my existence and so I'd appreciate it if you stopped acting like we're the best of friends."  
  
"But we WERE! Can't you at least TRY to remember? You and I were inseparable. Talk to your parents. Get them to reverse the spell. Get your memory back. Then we'll talk. I can't stand this." He walked out of the room thoroughly annoyed by the way the conversation went. Walking down the stairs at a fast pace, he heard voices coming from the kitchen area. As he went in, he found his mother and his Aunt Patty sitting around the table drinking coffee.   
  
"Hello, sweetheart," Narcissa said as soon as she saw her son. Then she noticed the frustration on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ugh... It's useless. Mother, I've been waiting for his since I was seven. She's my best friend. Every day before I go to bed, she's on my mind. But she doesn't understand that because SOMEONE," he said looking straight at Patrice, "erased her memory and all she knows about me is that we've been enemies since the day we supposedly met."  
  
His mother chuckled remembering their young love. "Give her time," she said. "She'll come around."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Two young children were running through the Reins Manor. They were running so fast that it sounded like there was a stampede going through the house. "I'm right behind you, Mi!" the boy screamed to his friend. Apparently they were racing through the house. Their destination, no one knew.  
  
The two ran out the back door and through the yard, the boy shouting after his friend. "I'm going to get you!" he shouted from behind her. And sure enough, he did. He tackled her, landing in the sandbox. He was right on top of her, pinning her down on the ground. "I told you I'd get you," he said panting. He was out of breath from the chase but that didn't stop him from gloating. "I always get you. Face it, Mia, I'm just faster and stronger than you," he said while sticking out his tongue in order to accentuate his victory.  
  
"When are you going to learn that just because you got me pinned down doesn't mean you've won?" she teased while summoning all her strength in order to flip him over. Now she was pinning him. They rolled around over and over and over until finally he had her pinned again.  
  
He rolled off of her, smiling and laughing hysterically. She joined in and soon the two of them were cackling like hyenas. As soon as she calmed down a bit, she managed to speak again. "I'm leaving again tomorrow," she said sadly.  
  
"But you just got here yesterday! I hate this! I wish you would just move back here! Why do you always have to go away? Hey I've got an idea! Why don't you stay here with me? Let your parents go away, living in that stupid muggle city! But then you can stay here! We'll grow up together and get married and then we'll live happily ever after! Please?"  
  
She stood up and walked over to the swings, moving her legs back and forth urging the swing to take her as high as possible. "Drake...I can't... We can't... We're just kids for Gods sake!"  
  
"SO?" he screamed up to her. "What does that matter when I love you and you love me? Unless you don't love me in which case I completely understand your reason for not staying here with me. So if you won't stay with me, then are you not in love with me anymore?"  
  
"Drake, you know I love you but we're only seven! My mum's not going to let me stay with you. Besides, I don't want to leave my parents. Please don't ask me to." As she finished speaking, she jumped off the swing, landing right in front of him.  
  
He took her in his arms and hugged her. "I would never ask you to do something you didn't want to do. I'm sorry. How about if I come and visit you at the other house? How does that sound? Good?"  
  
She smiled and took his hand in hers. "Great. Now let's go inside and get a snack. I want a fluffernutter."   
  
"You're so great. Who ever thought of combining marshmallow fluff and peanut butter on a sandwich was a genius!"   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Draco walked to his house and into his own bedroom, standing by the window. As he looked out, he could see through her bedroom window and he began to watch her moving about. She appeared as though she was losing her mind not being able to comprehend how her life had changed so drastically in just matter of a day.  
  
He had been watching Hermione Granger for years finding something vaguely familiar about her and now he knew. She was Mia, Mia Reins. His best friend and the only girl he would ever even consider being with. As a child, he had proposed to her and now... he planned on making sure she remembered her acceptance of their engagement. He loved her when he was seven and he wasn't about to let eight or so years get in the way of that.  
  
A/N Hey everyone. I just wrote this during the weekend. I thought it was a good story idea and so I wrote it. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me if you did. Tell me if you didn't. Just tell me if I should go on. 


	2. Taking a Fall

Childhood Sweethearts Remember  
  
Chapter 2: Taking a Fall  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up late. It was almost noon. She stood up and went to her walk in closet thinking how easily she could get used to being rich. She stripped off her extra large T shirt and put on her new clothes for the day.   
  
Quietly, she snuck downstairs, not wanting to alert her parents that she was awake. As soon as she got to the kitchen, she rummaged through the refrigerator looking for something to eat for lunch. She had been so angry yesterday that she had stayed up in her room all night, refusing to come down for dinner.   
  
She was just about to pull out some turkey in order to make a sandwich but then a hand stopped her. "Frida make food for Miss," the house elf said. "That Frida's job!" Hermione frowned at the thought of having a house elf. S.P.E.W. had not gone over well in school but that only served in making her more alert in Elf rights.  
  
"No thanks, Frida," she said. "I'll get it myself."  
  
"Hermione, dear," a voice said from the doorway. "Let Frida take care of you." It was her mother, who seemed to be very different now that they were out of the muggle world. She was wearing black robes and makeup. It appeared as though finally she cared about what people around her thought.  
  
"Mum! You're wearing makeup!"  
  
"Of course dear. Now that we're home and around RESPECTABE people, I have to look my best." Hermione rolled her eyes at her mothers comment.   
  
"Mother that's just silly. Muggles can be respectable too. You were even good friends with some muggles."  
  
"Nonsense," he father finally said, coming up behind Patrice and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We were pretending to be friends with the muggles but we always despised them. Fowl creatures they are. Not worthy of air."  
  
Once again Hermione rolled her eyes. Deciding upon ignoring her parents and her lunch, she ran out the back door and into the back yard. She noticed that there was no fence separating their yard from the Malfoy's and this gave her an icky feeling. Her encounter with the young Malfoy yesterday had left her more than a little confused.  
  
She looked at the backyard with a sad expression. Why couldn't she remember any of this? It was all new to her... the house, the 'friends', the house elves... everything. She took a seat on the edge of the sandbox and began building a sand castle.   
  
"So you retreat to the sandbox once more when everything is too much, heh?" he said from behind her. "That was your favorite place as a child. OUR favorite place. I always knew that if you were confused or angry, I could find you in the sandbox."  
  
"Malfoy, just leave," she sighed. "I don't have the strength to deal with you right now. Please, juts leave me alone."  
  
"You know your parents are worried about you. Said that you didn't come out of your room last night," he said, ignoring her pleas for him to go away.  
  
"Well what would you do if all of a sudden your parents told you that they've been living a lie since you were seven years old and they were really evil, and... OH YEAH, they erased your memory? I doubt you'd really want to talk to them either."  
  
He sat down next to her and began helping her with her sand castle. "I guess I'd lock myself in my room, skip every meal and never talk to them again," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I guess it has to actually happen to you before you know how you'd react. But could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" he asked, not sure if he would actually follow through with doing a favor for a girl he had been known to hate for so long.  
  
"Stop talking to me about things from our childhood. All I remember from my youth is muggle things, like playing T ball with my friends, or running around in the backyard with some of my neighbors. Never in all my memories was there a boy with platinum blonde hair and a forked tongue!"  
  
He snickered at her anger. "I'm there, somewhere, beneath all those false implanted memories, I'm there. I've always been there. Come with me. I have something to show you," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the forest behind their houses. They walked for a while in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Finally, they got to a rather large tree and Hermione walked up to it, getting a strange vibe. She looked at the tree trunk and found a carving inside a heart.  
  
D M  
  
&  
  
H G  
  
She stepped back, annoyed at what she had seen. "Malfoy..." she said cautiously. "Was that... is that our...did we do you that?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" he said as if she had lost her mind. "This is our tree. We carved this in the day before you left. Look up!" She did and was amazed at what was there. "That's our tree house. Your father built it for us when we were little and we loved coming here and so finally, before you left, we came here and marked it with our initials."  
  
She began to climb up the trunk until she got to the tree house. Looking around, she found an old beat up couch and counter top with boxes on top of it. She picked up one of the boxes and observed it carefully. It was a pretty box with moons and suns all over it, stars shimmering brightly. They would appear and disappear at random. Hermione assumed it was bewitched to do that and so she didn't say anything.   
  
She opened it up and found a picture album. Viewing its contents, she nearly choked. It started out with pictures of her and Draco as babies just wearing their diapers. No doubt about it, he definitely was a cute baby.   
  
She kept flipping through the pictures and all of them were of her and Draco. One of the pictures was the cutest thing ever, at least it would have been if it wasn't of her and Malfoy. They were holding hands and running through the sprinkler in the back yard, laughing and smiling.  
  
"Your mum put that together and gave it to me as a present the day before she took you away from me for good," Draco said softly with a hint of sadness in his voice. Hermione looked at the pictures again and noticed something odd. She had darker hair, almost black.   
  
"My hair," she whispered. "But, how?"  
  
"You're mum changed it so I couldn't recognize you. She put a charm on you to make your hair this brown color. Now that you're back, she'll be taking it away soon enough. It's surprising though. I like it both ways."  
  
Hermione took a few steps backwards with the photo album still in her hands. "I'm sorry but this is just too much for me to handle right now." She kept walking backwards and then it happened. She slipped and fell out of the tree.  
  
"MIA!" Draco screamed as he watched her fall onto the forest floor.  
  
Her head was spinning and she felt as though it was going to split in half. "Ugh," she moaned as she sat up. Opening her eyes, she finally noticed her surroundings. She was on a couch inside her 'new' house. "Huh...What?"  
  
She was pushed back down on the couch in order to get her to stay resting. "You need to relax. Lay down. You hit your head pretty hard." It was him. He put an icepack to her forehead and stroked her cheek lovingly. "I was frightened when you fell," he admitted.  
  
"I never would have expected that from you," she said while looking into his eyes. "This really is way too much though. One minute, I'm a muggle born witch who you despise and then the next thing I know, I'm a pureblood and you're here treating me as though I'm precious."   
  
He sat down next to her on the couch and sighed in frustration. "I know what you mean. It's not fair, though. I LOVED you. Granted it was only a seven year old love but I know what I felt and I know that you felt it too, even if you can't remember. I asked you to marry me one day and you said yes."  
  
"But we were only seven. Why would you ask me to marry you?" she asked sounding more confused than ever. She sat up just as he stood, raising his arms up in frustration.  
  
"BECAUSE I BLOODY WELL LOVED YOU! THAT'S WHY! People always told me that there was no way I could have fallen in love at seven but I did! You were my everything. We were best friends since we were in diapers. You used to sneak into my house, up to my room when your parents were yelling at you for complaining too much about living in the muggle world. We spent so much time together growing up that it would have been impossible for me NOT to love you!"  
  
"I don't get it!" she hollered back. "If you were so in love with me, how did you not recognize me when we met up in school? Even with the hair color... my eyes, my voice, it's all the same."  
  
"Not to him," her mother said, coming into the room. "We placed a disillusionment charm on you so no one would recognize you."  
  
"But then why did you bother with the hair color?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dark hair is a well known characteristic of the Reins family. The ministry knew we had a daughter your age and we didn't want them to get suspicious."  
  
Hermione laid back down on the couch and let out a long breath. "This is going to be one long summer."  
  
A/N... OMG... I never expected such a response. That was amazing. Thank you all so much.   
  
I know it's weird to have them in love so young but you know kids and how cute they can be, always trying to be so grown up.  
  
I hope you like this one. In the next chapter, more will be uncovered about her parents and why they had to hide but the Malfoy's didn't. Thanks a bunch to all the reviewers and I hope you do the same for this one. 


	3. Uncle Voldemort

Childhood Sweethearts Remember  
  
Chapter 3: Uncle Voldemort  
  
After the fall, Hermione spent the rest of the day looking through the photo album. That evening, she went into the forest whispering "Lumos," to light her way. As she approached the tree, something hit her. The initials. If he had truly carved them in when they were seven, wasn't she still Mia Reins back then? Why had he carved in H.G.? The question intrigued her as she ran her fingers over the carvings.   
  
"I just changed it the other day," he said creeping up behind her.  
  
"Why must you always sneak up on me?" she yelled. "And what are you talking about? You changed it the other day?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her but she pushed away. "Well if you would calm down," he said with a sigh. "I would be more than willing to explain."  
  
She sat down on the forest floor and let out a loud sigh. "Fine. Explain."  
  
He took a seat next to her and began to fidget with his robes, something that made Hermione more than uncomfortable. "Well when my mum told met the other day exactly who you were, I was horrified. I mean, let's face it. Hermione Granger and I are NOT friends. But then after I talked to you in your room, I was determined to make you mine again, make you see that you are Mia. However I knew it would be too much to start calling you Mia again so I bewitched the initials to say H.G. instead of M.R in order to not... what's that American saying again... freak you out?"  
  
She leaned her head back on the tree and responded. "Well thank you for trying to NOT overwhelm me but you seem to be doing a cruddy job at it. So maybe you should just give me all the facts before I explode."  
  
"Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"Start at the 'we were in love' thing because I just can't believe it."  
  
Standing up, he began to pace. "Well it all started the day you were born..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh she's just so cute!" Narcissa exclaimed to her friend. "Look, she's got your eyes, Patrice."  
  
"And she's got the traditional Reins' black hair!" Patrice's husband, Harold, exclaimed.   
  
"Narcissa, why don't you bring Draco over and we'll take some pictures!" Patrice screamed in obvious joy.  
  
Narcissa left for a matter of only five minutes and when she returned, she had a baby boy in her arms. "Here we go!"   
  
They put the two babies together in a gorgeous basinet and began taking wizard photos. The babies seemed to get along really well because they were both smiling at one another. "Look, Narcissa! They're speaking to one another," Patty pointed out. Granted they weren't actually speaking, but they were communicating. Cooing and giggling, baby Mia reached her arms out for her new friend. "I think they're in love!"  
  
"I've got an idea," Lucius Malfoy said sneaking up behind the women. "Harold," he addressed his friend. "Why don't we arrange their marriage? It seems like a match made in heaven. They appear to get along quite nicely and I wouldn't want my son to marry anyone else."  
  
The three others in the room practically jumped in amazement at the idea. Betrothal. Mia Reins was to marry Draco Malfoy and the four best friends would become in-laws. They could think of nothing better.   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"And so since I was born, the idea of marriage has been drilled into my mind. When I was four, I finally asked my father what marriage was and he responded, "When two people love each other, they make a pact to be with one another for the rest of their lives." And so I proposed because you were my best friend. I understand that at the age of four it's not probable to find your soul mate but I did. Does that make any sense to you?"  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the speech they had crawled up to the tree house and were now sitting on the beat up couch facing one another. "I think," Hermione said. "But I still can't believe that you loved me. Besides that though, I'm confused about something else."  
  
"What is it?" he asked with a tired expression.   
  
"Why is it that MY parents had to hide when yours did not?"  
  
Sighing again he responded, "That will take a long, long, long time to explain."  
  
"I've got nothing better to do today."  
  
He made himself more comfortable on the couch and then began. "Well this tale starts even before you were born. It began when you were conceived. The dark lord had heard several prophecies that year and two stood out to him; the one about Potter and the one he heard about you."  
  
"ME? But I'm a no one in the war! Why would there be a prophecy about ME?"  
  
He chuckled at her nervousness and continued with the story. "The prophecy tells about the girl who can make or break the war. She will be born on the nineteenth eve of September. Her father will be from the descendants of Nathaniel Reins, who will play a much larger role in your life than you know, and on the eve she is born, the stars will align to form a serpent in the sky. That is all I will tell you now about the prophecy. Anyway..."  
  
"Wait... why won't you tell me more about it?" Whatever he was leaving out seemed to be important and she wanted to know! It was just like him to be selective of what he let out.  
  
"Because," as though it was a good enough reason for her. "Anyway, the night you were conceived is the same night that Voldemort heard the prophecy. He apparated right away to the Reins manor and um...found your parents in a very promiscuous position. And so when you were born, he paid close attention to you as you grew. Now the problem was that that fool Dumbledore heard it too and he would have given anything to get his hands on you but good old Voldemort," he continued as though he was chums with the guy. "He had you protected at all times. He moved in with you and was like an uncle to you and me, but then he was defeated and your parents were afraid of Dumbledore sending ministry officials to come and get you and so... that's how you ended up in the muggle world."  
  
"VOLDEMORT MY UNCLE! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! I'D RATHER DIE!"   
  
"That can be arranged, Mia," a man hissed from below the tree. "Now come down here and meet me in the living room so we can talk. I believe there's much to discuss."  
  
She didn't recognize him and was slightly put off by him bossing her around until she heard Draco say, "There's Uncle Voldie now!" in mock happiness. "Why don't we go then, shall we?"  
  
He climbed out of their old childhood playhouse and extended a hand to help her down. "I'm quite capable of doing it myself, Mal-foy," She accented each syllable of his name with disgust to get across the point that still did not like let alone trust him.  
  
"Fine. Suit yourself, Granger. I'll meet you inside." And so he left without her. She walked back all on her own, somewhat sad that she had chased him away. When she got there, they were all their waiting for her. The Malfoy's, the Reins, Peter Pettigrew, the Zambini's, the Parkinsons, and Voldemort.  
  
"Mia," the dark lord whispered. "It is good to see you," he said while embracing her in his arms. "It has been too long."  
  
"Actually," she replied while plying him off of her. "It hasn't. I saw you not too long ago. You forgot that I was at the ministry that day, didn't you? No matter. The point is that I've seen you before even though I never wanted to meet you in the first place. Listen, I'm not Mia Reins anymore. I won't be that girl. I'm Hermione Granger, regardless of who I was at seven years old."  
  
She had taken her moment of courage but as soon as she finished speaking, she was silenced when his harsh hand crashed down upon her cheek. "How dare you! I am the Dark Lord! You shall fear and respect me!"  
  
"I've not respected you since my first year at Hogwarts, you fowl swine! Now get out of my face before I perform my first ever unforgivable curse!"  
  
The entire room, full of somber death eaters, began to shake with laughter at the young girls threat and they all admired her spirit. "You have a good sense of humor," Voldemort snickered. "Now let's all take a seat and discuss how we'll be...celebrating this young lady's sixteenth birthday. She is a Reins after all and we all know what that means."  
  
"What does that mean?" Hermione questioned in fright.   
  
She took a seat cautiously next to Draco on the couch as everyone took seats around them. Draco, much to her surprise, grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb along it. Suddenly she felt comforted, but she didn't understand why. She hated him and he only served to make situations like this worse. So why was she finding consolation in his touch?   
  
"Sweetheat," her mother said with a smile. "Being a Reins entitles you to certain things. One of those things is being in the inner sanctum of the Dark Circle. Your father and I were both initiated at age sixteen. Your grandparents were all accepted at age sixteen and so on and so forth going all the way back to the beginning of our families."  
  
Hermione nearly choked on her own tongue. "ME? A DEATH EATER! I don't think so! I'm not serving a piece of garbage like that sick bastard." That's what she wanted to say but she didn't quite feel like getting slapped around by HIM again and so she responded, "Sixteen is...it's a little um... YOUNG?...Don't you think?"  
  
More laughing ricocheted off the walls of the manor. "Sixteen is the perfect age."  
  
"BUT MALFOY DOESN'T HAVE IT YET! HE'S ALREADY SIXTEEN!" She was whining, yes, but it didn't matter. She did NOT want to have the dark mark imprinted on her skin, being forced to be evil until the end of her days.  
  
"I'm not sixteen yet," he confessed. "My birthday's in two weeks. I'm getting it done then."  
  
She gulped, a loud and noticeable gulp. Then she began biting her lip. Nervous habit. So now not only was SHE to become a death eater but her "betrothed" was as well. "Would you all please just listen to me for a moment," she said while gathering all her courage once more. "I am Hermione Ann Granger! Best friend of Harry Potter! I love muggles and I support House Elf Rights! I'd be more likely to ATTACK you as to SERVE you! I am certainly not death eater material."   
  
Harold and Patrice looked at each other with saddened eyes. Then Patrice stood up and walked over to Hermione. "Why don't you and I go for a little walk?" she suggested. Then she turned to Lord Voldemort and bowed in respect. "Forgive her, please master. Harold and I will go with her now to return her memory. Afterwards, she will be more than willing to serve as great a leader as you."  
  
She tugged Hermione up by the arm and dragged her out of the house, walking down the street with her father right behind them. "Hermione, I think there are some things we need to get straight," her father said, sending chills down her spine.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Reins. I'm in full agreement." She couldn't bare to call them mother and father anymore. She didn't know these people. They were strangers to her.  
  
"Don't be so cold, Mia," her father scolded. "We're still your parents! Now, as I was saying...we need to straighten out your attitude young lady. It was very impolite what you did back there."  
  
"I thought you took me out here to restore my memory not to reprimand me. Well? I'm waiting!"  
  
"In a minute, dear," her mother said with a fake smile. "Your father and I have to talk to you first. Now normally anyone who shows the dark lord that kind of disrespect ends up dead or worse...tortured. The only reason you are still here and unharmed is because of the fact that you still do not remember your life as a member of the Reins family, serving the Dark Lord and treating him as a relative. But I fear that even with your memories returned, you would choose to be the same girl you are now, muggle loving and all. So I will not give you back your memories until this is cleared up."  
  
"But I don't give a damn about my god forsaken memories! As far as I'm concerned, they never happened. Everything I know now, in my head, that's real. Me going to primary school...WITH MUGGLES, that's REAL! Me playing T ball back in the first grade with my MUGGLE friends, that's REAL! But nothing about Malfoy, or Crabbe, or Goyle! So just back off and leave my memories alone! For all I know, you two have been put under a spell and are just saying and doing all this because you're being forced to or maybe I'm just dreaming so I'm just going to pinch myself now and wake up!" She squeezed her skin in between her two fingernails but the only thing that wound up proving was that she was going mentally insane and that pinching yourself actually hurts. "Ouch!"  
  
"Dear," Harold said. "You're memories will be returned to you regardless but we need to get the point across to you that you are NOT in the muggle world anymore and your silly antics to go and 'save' the wizard world from evil will only prove to get you killed here! Now when we go back to the house, you're going to go in, bow to the Dark Lord in RESPECT, and take your seat next to Draco. Then, we're going to plan your sixteenth birthday for you and you will keep your mouth shut or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
He got real close, up in her face, and stated, "Or else all of those muggle friends that you hold so dear will be the first ones to go in the war. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
She gritted her teeth and gave a delayed response. "Crystal."  
  
Her mother clapped her hands together. "Well then now that that's out of the way, I'll reverse the spell!"  
  
She uttered the reverse spell under her breath and suddenly Hermione felt like she had gotten the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"OH!" she whispered with awe in her voice. "I don't...I...TAKE THEM BACK!"  
  
A/N...Hey everyone. Thanks for your great reviews. Sorry for the wait. Yes, I noticed that the initials said H.G. I hope this explains it to you. It's all part of the story line. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm in the process of writing chapter 4... I hope you guys liked this. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


	4. Crashing the Party

Childhood Sweethearts Remember  
  
Chapter 4: Crashing the Party  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Little child Mia Reins crept down the stairs of her mansion. Her parents had sent her to bed hours ago so they could have their private meetings but she didn't want to stay upstairs. She wanted to be with the adults. And so she crept down the stairs, heading to the dungeons.   
  
She heard yelling, shouting, and laughter. Not laughter per say. It was more like evil cackling. Hermione recognized her fathers voice along with her Uncle Lucius'. She supposed they were having a jolly good time since they were laughing so much. They always had a good time down in the dungeons.  
  
She continued creeping quietly when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, practically falling down the stairs in the process. She began tumbling with her "attacker" all the way down the stairs. She landed on top of him with a plop. "Sh..." she warned him after noticing who it was. "Draco, you're going to get us caught! I was trying to be QUIET!" She rolled off of him with a sigh. "You're hopeless."  
  
He just chuckled. "I'm not the one making noise!" he whispered. "Now let's go join the party."  
  
They kept walking finally approaching the door that the laughter was coming from behind. It was open a crack and they peeked in. What they saw was something they never wanted to see. A man and a woman were chained up against the wall. Their clothes were torn and there was a puddle of blood surrounding their feet. "Now for the last time," Mia heard her Aunt Sissy say. "Where is our Dark Lord, Longbottom?"  
  
Mia and Draco took this as the opportune moment (of course not intentionally) to stumble and fall through the door, alerting all the adults that they were there and had been listening.  
  
Patrice and Harold shot each other worried glances. They then looked at Narcissa and Lucius searching for an answer on what to do. "What are the little ones doing here?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked. "Pat, I thought you put them to sleep."  
  
Mia and Draco stood up quickly, brushing off their sleeping robes. "We couldn't sleep!" Draco said with a frown. "We were hoping someone would come and read us a bedtime story or at least let us have a sleep over!"  
  
Narcissa walked over to her son and knelt down to be his height. "How did you get here? You were supposed to be at home with the house elves watching you!" she reprimanded. "You're not allowed to sneak out of the house this late at night."  
  
"But you left me alone in the house. The least you could have done was let Mia sleep over. Please?" he whined, putting on his best puppy dog face. "And if she can't sleep over, can we stay and be with the adults!"  
  
"YEAH!" Mia joined in. "We want to be part of the party!"  
  
Patrice picked Mia up, carrying her out of the room. Narcissa followed behind with Draco. "You two are not allowed to ever come back to the dungeons!" Patrice scolded. "The dungeons are forbidden to you. Only when you are old enough, when you turn sixteen! Until then, you are to sleep when we say sleep and stay when we say stay. But for now, Mia, you and Draco will sleep in your room. I'll get the sleeping bags."  
  
They brought them up and put the kids in Mia's room. As soon as the kids were tucked in, Mia turned to her best friend. "I think they were torturing those aurors." The kids had been well informed from an early age that aurors were their enemies but Mia still didn't understand why they would ever hurt anyone.   
  
"Duh!" Draco responded, hitting his head with the palm of his hand. "No, I thought that they were playing ring around the rosie!"   
  
"You know, sarcasm really doesn't fit you well," she responded while turning her back to him.   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The memory had scarred her because it had been at that moment that she realized that her parents weren't doing the world any good. All they were doing was harming innocent people. Of course, she had been raised in believing that aurors weren't innocent and in fact were quite evil but she knew, even at that young age, that no one deserved to be tortured like that.  
  
As her parents escorted her back into the manor and into the living room, she became misty eyed but held in her tears. No one was going to care anyway.  
  
"Are you ready to apologize to your Uncle?" her mother whispered. "Because if you aren't..."  
  
She shook her mother away from her and walked over to where the Dark Lord stood. "I still won't bow to you," she said uncomfortably. "I need some time to get used to it. But for now, please accept my apology. My words were rude and that's not my personality so I'm sorry."  
  
She heard Malfoy, still sitting on the couch, snort in laughter. "I can't believe you said that! You just said you weren't rude! For the past five years all I've gotten was your rude words!"  
  
It was her turn to laugh. "You bring out the worst in me. What can I say?"  
  
They whole room began to smile, breaking through the tension that had been formed when Mia had begun arguing with Voldemort.  
  
"So Mia, please take a seat so we can discuss your birthday party," Voldemort said with a warm smile, one that made her practically shriek. The dark lord was smiling at her! Never in her wildest dreams did she think that would happen. She also hated the fact that she was being called Mia. It was too much for her to handle and she was about to say something but her mum cut her off.  
  
"Please, we're still calling her Hermione," Patrice said. "We'll ease her into her name in time. For now, she just needs to get used to everything else. Then we'll work on getting her to be comfortable with the name Mia Reins."  
  
The room nodded in understanding and Hermione suddenly needed to get out of there. "Um... how 'bout you guys plan the party for me and I'll go along with whatever you want while Malf...I mean, Draco and I take a walk? Sound good?"   
  
"Alright dear," Harold said. "But be back in an hour and stay with Draco at all times. You don't know this area."  
  
Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and ran out the front door with him. Once they were outside, she dropped his hand immediately. "Show me what we do for fun around here," she said in a bored tone.   
  
With a sigh of frustration and much annoyance, he took her hand, leading her across the street. "Let's go see Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"But they're...they're...they're," she searched for the correct words and finally settled, "DUNDERHEADS!"  
  
He just smiled. "They're not dunderheads. They just act like it during school. They think it's a part of their "rep". Did you get your memories back yet?" She nodded. "Don't you remember Vince and Gregory?"  
  
She thought long and hard until she settled on one of her birthday parties. She was turning five and they were there. She was blowing out the candles and then they both started arguing over who could get the first piece. She was just sitting there laughing. She could tell that they were her friends despite the fact that she didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Ugh...so I have to go hang out with them now?" she asked in annoyance. She may have liked all these people as children but she still felt like she was Hermione Granger. She didn't FEEL any different. Just because she got her memories back didn't mean she wanted to be Mia Reins. She still disliked these people. She didn't hate them because there were few people Hermione ever hated. That was just her personality. She never strongly hated people, with certain exceptions I.E. Voldemort and Malfoy. But she still didn't like them.  
  
"Yes, they are your friends," he said with a smile, knowing that it was killing her to try to be the same person that she used to be. They walked across the street and to a big tall brick house. Knocking on the door, Draco looked to see Hermione's reaction to all of this. She seemed to be sucking it all up, trying to put on a brave face. But he knew that underneath it all she was suffering. She was trying so hard to be good for her parents but he knew that all she really wanted to do was hide.   
  
So why was he bringing her to Crabbe and Goyles? To torture her more? Well actually, yes and no. Part of him still longed to torture her, make her life hell, because she was still the same Hermione Granger that he had fought and bickered with for years and years. But the other part of him wanted so badly to ease her back into her old life, to make her be his Mia again and part of her being Mia was being friends with the same people that she used to be friends with.  
  
"Hello," said the butler as he answered the door. "Master Crabbe and Mister Goyle are in the backyard, flying around the Quidditch Pitch. You may follow me."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "Q...Q...Quidditch Pitch? In...In the backyard?" she stuttered in awe, following the man. "Harry and Ron would love this," she whispered to herself.  
  
Draco watched her even more intently. He wasn't sure what to do. What was going to happen? She was such a strong willed person and for so long she had grown up with muggles, sticking up for them and believing even that she was one of them. How could she just forget that? That was what she remembered for most of her life. And someone like her, strong willed and strong minded...it was going to take a while for her to get used to things. But he knew, for as long as it would take, he would be there to help her through.  
  
They walked out into the 'backyard' and he grabbed two brooms. "Care to go for a fly?" he asked with a smile. She just smiled back.   
  
"You know I have a fear of flying on my own," she replied back without even thinking about what she was saying.   
  
And he DID remember. When they were children, she had always made Draco take her up on HIS broom because she wanted something to cling onto, like her life support. He mounted his broom and held out a hand for her. "Come on. I'll remind you how great it is to be that free," he said pointing to their friends, Vincent and Gregory, who were flying high above.  
  
She didn't know why but she felt as though she could trust him. Of course it could have something to do with the fact that she had a memory of Draco and her as children flying around the town on his broom.  
  
She took his hand cautiously and sat behind him. "I don't want any funny business, Malfoy," she warned. "Drop me and I swear I'll hex you into oblivion!"  
  
"Still don't trust me?" he asked. "I'll change that soon enough."  
  
He pushed off of the ground at an extreme speed causing Hermione to hug even more tightly to him. "Don't DO that!" she screamed.   
  
"Haven't you ever flown with Potter or Weasley?"   
  
She hesitated with her response. "Um...Well...I never really trusted them enough. I mean, I knew they were great fliers but I thought that once we got up in the air, I might want to come back down and they wouldn't listen."  
  
"Why do you trust me then?"  
  
He began making circles around the pitch, waving hello to Crabbe and Goyle. "I remember coming up with you before," she said. "I remember you always taking me back down when I said no more. You always respected that. You never even questioned it. You just took me back down."  
  
He scoffed angrily deciding to bring her back down so they could talk. As soon as he landed the broom and they were both off she asked, "Why did you land?"  
  
"Because I'm pissed off, Mia!"  
  
"HERMIONE! MY NAME IS HERMIONE!" she screamed with infuriation.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" he screamed back. "How is it that you can remember trusting me but not loving me! How is it that you can try to get used to some things, like flying with me and being friends with Crabbe and Goyle, but you can't even consider using your old name let alone being MINE again?"  
  
For once in her entire life, she didn't know what to say. She remembered loving him. That was true. And she even remembered her friendship with Hogwarts Dumb and Dumber. But she still was Hermione and she wasn't going to change. She couldn't change. She had grown values that she wasn't willing to compromise.   
  
Mia Reins, from what her memories could tell, was the loving daughter of two death eaters and despised muggles and aurors.  
  
Hermione Granger was the loving daughter of two muggles and wanted to one day BECOME an auror. Exact opposites.  
  
"I can't be Mia, Malfoy," she finally said. "I'm not a Reins. You see, it doesn't matter what I used to be. The fact is that all I know is what I have grown to believe and my morals still stand firm. I fight against death eaters and the Dark Lord and though I may not still FIGHT in the war on the light side, I still support them!"  
  
With that said, she ran off, back to her house. She ignored her parents calls from the living room, running up the stairs and to her bedroom to cry some more. Things were never going to get easier for her. That was the last thought she had before she cried herself to sleep.  
  
A/N...sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy writing my other stories, That Was Weird, and Message in a Bottle. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and I hope to get the same response to this chapter! 


	5. Five Minute Disaster

Sweethearts Remember  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Hermione awoke, she found Malfoy shaking her, obviously trying to wake her up. Stretching her arms, she rose up in bed and stared angrily at him. "What do you want? I thought after yesterday you would leave me alone!"  
  
He reached in to her closet and pulled out an outfit for her. "Get dressed. We have things to do today."  
  
"Like what?" she asked, making no attempt to even get out of bed.  
  
"You need a gown for you birthday party. When we left yesterday, they went ahead and figured all the details out. You parents went ahead and got special permission from Dumbledore so that we could come home the weekend of your birthday. The party'll be held here, in the ball room."  
  
"I have a ball room?" she wondered in disbelief. "Oh wait, I knew that. Never mind. Please, continue telling me my birthday plans."  
  
"Anyway," he continued with an annoyed inflection. "We'll come home the weekend of the nineteenth. The party will be at nine in the evening. Your birthday present will be presented to you at midnight."  
  
Part of her wondered what the gift was and the other part didn't want to know. What would Death Eaters give their daughter for a birthday present? 'The Dark Mark?' she thought sarcastically to herself with a slightly bitter laugh.  
  
"Now let's go, Granger. I haven't got all day. I wouldn't even be here doing this if it weren't for my mum and dad making me." After last night, he had decided it would be best to not try to shake her whole world up, let alone his own. He had figured that the best way to make everyone happy was to pretend as though nothing was different. He would treat her as he did Hermione Granger, even with the knowledge that she was, by technicality, Mia Reins.  
  
When Draco noticed her silence, he left, giving her time to get changed. He walked down the stairs and took a seat on the couch, muttering to himself about how long it took girls to get ready to go anywhere.  
  
Hermione began to change up in her room. She pulled her top over her head and as she brought her arm back down, she noticed the scar she had on her hand. She had always had the scar but now it was a bright red, as if it had just been reopened. The scar was on her right hand, on the palm of the hand and it was right below her ring finger. She never remembered how it got there but for all she knew, it had been there since birth. It was a small cut, shaped in a wave pattern resembling a snake. She kept dressing though, remembering Draco's impatience.  
  
As he sat on the couch impatiently waiting, the four adults entered the room. "Where's Hermione?" Harold asked. "We have something to announce to you both!"  
  
"Arghh...do you have any idea how long it takes a woman to get dressed? She's up there getting ready, probably doing all her makeup and everything the old fashioned muggle way! She'll most likely be up there for another hour, and that's if we're lucky!"  
  
In the middle of his ranting, Hermione ran down the stairs and into the family room, catching the last sentence.  
  
"I'm ready," she reported with a smile, happy to be able to prove him wrong. "What was that you were saying again?"  
  
He was dumbfounded. All the women he had ever known took at least twenty minutes, but not her. No. She was ready within five.  
  
"Nothing. I wasn't saying anything at all. But THEY were. They want to announce something to us."  
  
"What is it?" she foolishly asked Draco, assuming that they had already told him in her absence.  
  
"Well I wouldn't know because we were waiting for you to arrive. Now that she's here," he said, facing the parents, "could you please tell us whatever surprise you have?"  
  
The six took their seats in the room and each adult had a huge grin plastered across their face. "Well..." Patrice began. "We've decided..."  
  
"Since you two have been getting along so well," Narcissa offered.  
  
"And since it was an arrangement set long ago," Lucius added.  
  
"Well we think that you two should get married," Harold finished. "The wedding is in two weeks."  
  
Hermione and Draco stared at each other in horror, wanting nothing more than to gag. "WHAT?" Hermione shouted out her new favorite word. "You can't honestly expect me to marry that...that...that THING!" she screamed in fright. "He's nothing but a lousy no-good wimp who runs home to his daddy when anything gets a little hard. How could you expect me to start a relationship with that imbecile let alone raise children together?"  
  
"Same here!" Draco piped up. "I don't want to start a marriage with a know-it-all who thinks she's too good for everyone. I can just see it now. Three years from now, Draco junior is sitting in his high chair and I'm feeding him his baby food and then in comes Granger telling me that I'm using the wrong kind of spoon!"  
  
The parents just chuckled at their children.  
  
"We all had those fears before we got married," Patrice told them. "In time, it gets easier. You'll see. But we're making you go through with it because I guarantee it will be the best thing that ever happened to you in the long run."  
  
Hermione stormed out of the room in a huff with Draco chasing after her. "GRANGER WAIT! HOLD UP! WILL YOU SLOW DOWN FOR A SECOND?"  
  
"WHY? In two weeks I'll have all the time in the world to spend with you! Why should I waste EXTRA time with you before I have no choice?"  
  
He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. "Listen up now, because we're about to get married and the only way to make a marriage work is communication. That's when one person talks and another listens, and then when the first person is done talking, it becomes the second persons turn to talk. I know you probably haven't experienced communication that much. You're probably used to yapping away all the time. Sometimes I swear you talk just to hear the sound of your own voice."  
  
"You wanted my attention. Fine. You've got it. What's so important then?"  
  
"We need to discuss this. We can't just run away from it and ignore it because whether we like it or not, it's going to happen. We ARE going to get married and we have no choice."  
  
"We're sixteen, Malfoy! Sixteen! In fact, I'm not even sixteen yet. My birthday is in September. I'm still fifteen! No one gets married when they're fifteen."  
  
"They do when their pureblooded servants of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Damn my parents for being who they truly are. What if I just run away, leave? I could live with Ron and Harry and then I never have to worry. The two of them will protect me..."  
  
"You can't run from it, love," he told her despite his conscience telling him not to. "You can never escape your destiny. It was set out for you long before you were even born. It's the Reins curse. You're part of it. And the curse will never end. You can't stop it and you can't hide from it because on your sixteenth birthday, it will find you wherever you are and it will take you, consume you completely and I promise you that it won't matter how hard you fight and how hard Potter or the Weasel fight. It will still get you."  
  
"What kind of curse? What on Earth are you talking about? A Reins family curse?"  
  
He sighed, knowing there was no more that he could say. It was a confidential matter, a secret to be shared with her only by her parents when they were ready to tell her. But in Hermione's mind, she felt something tugging at her, something telling her that she needed to know more. Her eyes glistened over with tears but it was more than that. The salty water droplets stung her eyes more than they should have and as they spilled over her eyelids, they floated to the floor as opposed to falling straight down. They seemed to be as light as a feather.  
  
Hermione's sapphire eyes shone bright with confusion and anger. Her auburn hair was flying in her face as the wind around them began to gain speed, whipping around and around, creating a funnel around her. The tips of her sandals were lifted off the floor and she began to hover in mid air.  
  
But with all this happening around her, all she saw was Draco. She didn't even realize that she had been lifted from the floor or that she was in the center of a tornado.  
  
"Granger, what on Earth are you doing?" he asked her in complete disbelief.  
  
The tips of her feet touched back down to the ground, the winds slowed, and her head snapped up, looking him straight in the eye. "What are you talking about?" she asked, ignorant to her previous surroundings, speaking as if nothing had just happened.  
  
"You...tor-tornado...eyes...tears...you...fly...agh...forget it! Never mind! Let's just go get you that dress and then get back as soon as possible. Waste as little time together as we can!"  
  
They got to Diagon Alley and began to walk around, looking for a beautiful dress shop. When they finally found one, Draco recognized it as his mothers favorite store. It was a small store from the looks of it. Nothing too fancy about it. "Come on," he said. "I know the owner." He grabbed her hand and led her inside.  
  
Once they got through the door, Hermione was shocked to find that it was seemingly endless. The store was huge. The walls were a off white cream color with a gold trim around it. There was a spiral staircase in the middle of the store with red carpeting.  
  
Draco led Hermione to the front desk in a rush, not stopping to look around. "Hello," he said to the woman that was working the cashier. "Do you know where Michele is?"  
  
"She's in the back," the woman said shyly, wondering why he wanted her boss.  
  
"Can you please inform her that Draco Malfoy is here and that I'd love to see her? She happens to be a close personal friend of my family's."  
  
The girl had short red hair that was pushed back behind her ears. She wore big framed glasses that took up half of her overly pudgy face.  
  
Slowly, she walked away into the back. Hermione leaned against the counter in boredom, finding the whole day rather pointless. She wished so greatly that everything could just go back to normal. How she longed to go to the Burrow and stay with Harry and Ron.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, the back door swung open and out came a very tall woman, probably about 5'11", maybe even six foot if Hermione had to guess. She was thin too, like one of those super models you would see in a fashion magazine.  
  
She had very short black hair and bright blue eyes. Around her eyes, you could see wrinkles forming, giving away her age. She was in her forties by now but obviously tried to keep her figure. Hermione figured she was probably a model or something in her youth.  
  
"Draco," the woman greeted with a smile. "What brings you here? I haven't seen you since you were but a boy. Your mother told me how much you've grown but I never imagined this. You're taller than me!" The two embraced and began catching up on everything and Hermione was about to use this as her exit to leave but then she got brought into the conversation. "And who is this young lady?" Michele asked. "Judging by her long brown hair and dark brown eyes and of course her dainty little nose, she must be...a REINS! Am I right?"  
  
"You guessed it," Draco confirmed.  
  
"Actually, I prefer to be called Hermione if you don't mind," I informed her. "I'm still adjusting to certain things."  
  
Michele looked confused at first, not sure what was going on but then she realized. "So you're Hermione Granger AND Mia Reins? Well that certainly is something. You're famous no matter what name you go by. But it seems your two names are conflicting with one another. One is known for being one of the few people to ever stand up to the Dark Lord and come out alive and the other is known for being the daughter of the Dark Lords favorite Death Eaters and engaged to Draco Malfoy, next in line to the Dark Lords throne. It seems that pretty soon, you'll have to choose exactly which personality you're going to stick with. But not now though, I guess. Now is the summer holiday."  
  
"Michele, Hermione and I didn't come here to chat, as tempting as it is," Draco interrupted. "We don't really want to spend all day here, together."  
  
"Ahh...I see..." Michele said, comprehension dawning on her face. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy don't get along. Well then, what can I do for you?"  
  
"We're looking for a dress, a birthday dress. She's having a sixteenth birthday ball. I'm sure you're invitation will be sent out soon. Anyway, I have no idea what type of dress she would like but I'll let her tell you that. Also, we're having our wedding in two weeks. We just planned it today. Another invitation that is sure to be sent out soon enough. So basically, we need two dresses. I'm going to step aside so she can tell you what she wants now."  
  
He stepped to the right, leaving Hermione to finish out what any plans she had for the big events.  
  
Hermione knew the wedding would happen and it was unavoidable. There was no way out. But despite the obvious inevitability of the dreaded day, she still resisted. "I have no clue what Draco's talking about. Me and him? Married? That's a ludicrous idea. But I do need a birthday gown, thank you very much."  
  
"If you want just one gown for both the wedding and your party, that's all well and good," Draco said. "But you and I both know that you are the soon to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy and there's no way around that. In fact, I think this whole being married thing will work out lovely. I always did think you had some sort of sex appeal in that whole, little school girl way. I'll block out that frizz ball on your head that you call hair and pretend it doesn't exist. That'll make the marriage go a hell of a lot smoother. You do have a great body though, perfect for childbearing. I'll bet you make a great mum." He continued on and on, saying things intentionally to spit her and her face turned a bright red, her temper boiling.

"Why you little..."

"And of course, seeing as I'll be the man of the house, I'll be in charge so one of the first things that goes when we're married is your two friends, Pothead and Weasel. They're gone."

"The most certainly are NOT! How dare..."

"And also it would be a huge plus to the marriage if we had separate rooms. I'll need my privacy when bringing home my secretaries."

"Marriage is exclusi..."

"Of course, I shan't be home most of the time. I'll spend most of my days at work. I'm taking over the family business."

"I have a say..."

"We'll have our first child within the first two years of marriage and then, well we'll go from there. I'd like about five children. We never want our children to be lonely."

"STOP!" Michele screamed. "Will you please just bloody STOP? The both of you are going to have one tough time if you can't even go for thirty minutes without arguing."

"Five."

"Excuse me, Hermione?"

"We can't go FIVE minutes without arguing. Thirty minutes is torture."

"Can we please just get back to the point at hand. Your dresses. Let's get some designs down."  
  
With a heavy sigh of grief and defeat, Michele and Hermione sat down to plan out two lovely dress ideas.  
  
A/N...I'm so sorry it took me this long. School started up again last week and I rarely have time to write. I promise more will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! It helps me get inspired!!!


	6. Ambivolence

Childhood Sweethearts 

Chapter 6: Ambivolence

"I told you a hundred times! I want orchids for my wedding! NOT roses! This is supposed to be my special day and even if I don't enjoy it and it winds up ruining my life, I swear by the Gods it will be the most beautiful day of my life! Now get rid of the bloody roses and give me the orchids!"

The small woman ran away from the soon to be Mrs. Malfoy feeling more than incompetent. That wasn't Hermione's intentions but she had woken up the morning of her wedding with a feeling of dread and so she had decided that if she was going to have to be miserable than she would make everyone else around her miserable as well.

"FIVE MINUTES!" Patrice shouted as she walked into Hermione's room. "We have five minutes dear. Are you ready? You look beautiful!" And she was right. Hermione looked stunning in her uniquely gorgeous gown. It was a cream color, steering away from the traditional white. She didn't like traditional. The dress left her whole back wide open. It was a silk material and it hugged to her every curve. "Draco's going to go wild for you when he sees you, sweetheart," her mother told her.

Hermione then began fussing around with her hair, fixing loose strands. It was half up and half down, falling in gorgeous ringlets all around her. She wore no veil. Her reasoning to her mother was that it would take away from her hair but really it was because to her, it would make the wedding too official. "Time to go!"

She walked out of her room and down the steps of the manor. The back yard was buzzing with close friends and family, which really just made it a death eater reunion from what Hermione could tell. "But mum!" she cried out. "I don't even have a bridesmaid. And plus, Harry and Ron aren't here! How am I supposed to get married without my best friends present?"

"Let's go," Harold said, sneaking up behind her. "Your fiance is waiting for you. We shan't keep him waiting." He tucked her arm under his and began escorting her down the aisle, a magical harp laying in the background.

She saw Draco standing up at the end of the aisle and began to sort of hyperventilate. He had a forced smile on his face, obviously not wanting to be there.

'Good,' She thought. 'That makes two of us.' And then her thoughts traveled to a place she wished they would have never gone. 'This is my wedding night. I've been waiting all my life to have sex on my wedding night. Am I going to sleep with Malfoy? No...never...But then am I going to be a virgin until the day I die? No way. I won't let that happen. But now I don't know what to do! I don't want to sleep with Malfoy...or do I? I mean, he is very handsome and I've heard rumors from Lavender and Parvati about what a great lay he is. It might not be so...No! Hermione, what are you thinking! Get your head out of the gutter!' She had been so consumed in thoughts that she hadn't even realized that she was up at the altar and Draco had already begrudgingly taken her hands. AND the ceremony had already started.

"Draco," the minister began. "Do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"Only if I'm going to die tomorrow," he muttered under his breath so only she could hear him.

"What was that?" the minister asked.

"I said...I...do."

"Good. And you Hermione, do you take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"Do I have a choice?" She didn't bother mumbling nor was she embarrassed by her comment. She meant what she said. "Apparently not," she guessed by the glares her parents were sending. "Alright. Why not? I do."

Though he was confused, the minister continued. Hermione tuned him out until she heard, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco turned to her and the look on his face told her that he had forgotten about this part as well. "I guess you're my wife now," he said as if he was being tortured.

"Can we just get this over with?"

"I never just kiss to get it over with. My kisses are legendary throughout Hogwarts."

"Yes, I know. I room with Parvati and Lavender. There's nothing that I don't know."

"Well then, let's make this magical."

"The only thing that's going to be magical about this will be if you try to touch me in the wrong way and I feel compelled to hex you into the next century."

He placed one arm around her back and pulled her in. "Brace yourself!" His lips met hers roughly, full of anger. He kissed her so hard that he knew her lips would be swollen afterwards.

After about five seconds or so, he pried open her lips with his tongue and began exploring. She was obviously trying to hold back, trying to let him know that she wasn't enjoying the kiss but her moan gave it away.

When they pulled apart, the color had risen in her cheeks and her lips were bruised and swollen.

She took his arm when he offered it and they walked down the aisle. She never thought it would actually happen but now it had.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Hermione practically gagged. "You call that a kiss? There's been toads that kiss better than you!"

"If I remember correctly, I just kissed you and you MOANED! Moaning is a sure sign of enjoyment. You don't moan if you don't enjoy the kiss. So don't go around telling me I'm a horrid kisser when you so obviously are just trying to cover up for how...excited it made you."

"Listen here, Malfoy..."

"You can't call me by my last name anymore, love. You're a Malfoy too now!"

"Only because I had no choice!"

"Regardless of how it came to be, my darling wife, you and I are married. Can't we just TRY to make the best of it?"

"NO!"

"Well why the bloody hell not?"

"There's too much bad history between us!"

"But we also have GOOD history. You got your memories back. You know what I'm talking about!"

"Mal...Draco, I can't erase the past six years of my life!"

"I'm not asking you to! I'm just asking that you remember the first seven!"

"Can we please stop shouting?"

"Only if you'll admit that you liked the kiss!"

"Merlin, are we back to that again?"

"Yes. And we'll keeping going back to that until you admit it!"

"Fine. You're an okay kisser. Does that make you happy?"

"NO! I'm not just an "okay" kisser. I've been told that my kisses are life changing experiences. That implies that they're more than okay!"

"What do you want me to say, Mal-ugh-Draco? I enjoyed the kiss. But that doesn't mean I like you in any way shape or form."

"I'm not asking you to like me."

"Good, because I don't."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Alright then."

"Great."

"Stop talking."

"You first."

"No you!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Finally, he grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, both wanting to come out on top.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he possibly could. His hands rubbed up and down her sides, making her shiver in anticipation.

She ran her fingers through his hair and realized that that must have been his weakness because as soon as she began playing with his hair, he moaned loudly into her mouth. She let one hand then rest on the back of his neck in order to make sure his mouth didn't leave hers and the other hand continued to play with his hair.

When they finally pulled apart, both of their faces were flushed. "So I guess our wedding night won't be a total bust after all," Draco said while trying to catch his breath.

"Why wait until tonight?" She was timid but this was her wedding night and she wanted it to be everything she had always expected.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Why not? I mean, the party's not for another two hours and we have nothing better to do. Our mum's have everything covered so we're useless." They weren't needed until the party began.

"I can't believe we're back together."

"I wouldn't say we're back together but we are going to see where this leads."

"Sounds good to me."

"So are you going to kiss me again or what?" If his kisses were a preview to how he was in bed then waiting was out of the question.

"Hm...I'm thinking about it."

"We don't have ALL day, you know!"

"Well in that case..." He leaned down once more and nibbled ever so lightly on her bottom lip. His tongue slowly entered her mouth and he picked her up, carrying her out of the church and into the limousine that was waiting for them.

"We can't do it in the limo, Draco!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I...well...the driver could hear us or something!"

"So where do you propose we do it?"

"Let's go back to the hotel room, we'll check in, check out the bed, then leave again. I had to change anyway for the party. AND the party is at the hotel!"

"Alright. Fine. DRIVER! TO THE HOTEL! NOW!"

"In a bit of a rush, are we?" Hermione chuckled.

"I've been waiting since you left to get you back into my bed."

"Is sex all you think about?"

"YES," He replied without giving it a second thought.

"Draco I just want you to know that I'm still a...a...well I've never had sexual relations."

"You mean...never?"

"Well I was close once, with Harry...but we weren't dating or anything and I thought it'd be kind of slutty to do that."

"So exactly how far HAVE you gotten?"

"Base wise?" He nodded. "Well what base would you call the kiss we just shared?"

"You're kidding me, right? That's the farthest you've gotten?"

She blushed furiously, allowing her beautiful curls to fall into her face, hiding the crimson color that had risen in her cheeks.

"Are you sure then that you want to do now, with me?"

"This is our wedding day! This is what I've been waiting for! I'm not backing down. I made a promise to myself. It's not like I'm scared of sex or anything. I just wanted to wait. It just never seemed like the right time."

"Well I guess on your wedding day is the perfect time."

They got to the hotel and Draco had a lot of fun checking into the hotel as the "Newlyweds." Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. He loved the idea. Marrying her was something he had always dreamt of.

When they reached their room, Draco carried her to the bed, bridal style, and laid her down, showering her with kisses.

But there was something in the back of her mind that just couldn't get used to the fact that he was still her enemy and this wasn't right. She knew that his kisses were definitely enjoyable but was that enough reason for her to sleep with him?

His hands reached behind her back, dragging down the zipper of her dress.

She had always imagined being in love with the man that she lost her virginity to. Though her seven year old self did in fact love the seven year old version of Draco Malfoy, the teenage versions never did get along.

The dress slid off and she was left in just her panties, not even a bra. She felt exposed. She hadn't been that naked in public since she was born.

He tried hard not to stare but the sight was just to beautiful for him. Her breasts were a modest size, not too small but too big either. He kissed downwards from her lips to her breasts.

She was nervous and her breathing increased.

Luckily for her, he was distracted by a head in the fireplace. Two heads actually. Patrice and Narcissa.

"Mum!" he shouted. "Can't you see that we're a little busy?"

"Sorry dear," Narcissa apologized. "But we need you here at the party. You're running late. Save something for tonight, sweetheart. Come to the reception hall now."

"If you thought we were old enough to get married," Hermione began, "then it's up to us to be adults and know when it's time to come down or not."

"You're not an adult until you're seventeen, Hermione," Patrice laughed. "But it is a Reins/Malfoy tradition that we marry at the age of sixteen. So you got married a few weeks early. Big deal."

"This is bollocks. I should have had a choice, mum, and you bloody well know it!"

"Dear, don't argue with me. Now come downstairs to the reception hall. Your guests will be here in fifteen minutes!"

The two women's faces disappeared and Hermione huffed in anger. "Honestly, you would think that if they thought we were mature enough to handle a marriage then they would at least think us mature enough to decide if we want to be on time or not!"

"Are you still complaining about the wedding?" he asked sounding slightly offended.

"Well yes...I mean, come on! I just got back my memories. I'm still fifteen! I'm not saying that sometime in the future, I would complain about having to marry you but...NOW? AT OUR AGE?"

"You don't see me complaining, do you?"

"Well why not? You're allowed to complain you know! You have a right to! This wasn't fair! It goes against our free will!"

"It doesn't go against mine!"

"But..."

"I can't believe you. Every single time I think we're making progress you just go and ruin things!"

"But..."

"I don't want to hear it, Granger. Let's go."

He left before she got a chance to protest to the use of a name that never was truly hers to begin with.

A/N...Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.


	7. Unwanted Changes

Childhood Sweethearts Remember 

Chapter 7: Unwanted Changes

"YOU'RE SUCH A WANKER! I can't believe you did that! IN FRONT OF OUR PARENTS NO LESS!"

"They seemed quite amused by it."

In the hotel room, Draco and Hermione were having another little disagreement. He had thought it appropriate to try to feel her up on the dance floor and she had found it horrifying. Of course the parents were happy because they thought it meant that the kids were getting along.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you. As soon as I'm eighteen and no longer have to listen to my parents rules, we're getting a divorce!"

"Wizard marriages are unbreakable, love," he laughed. "About fifty years ago, wizard divorce rates were sky rocketing. The Ministry decided to do something about it so they made a law that all witches and wizards to be married are to stay together forever the moment they say 'I do'! That means you're stuck with me for the rest of your life and quite possibly the afterlife as well. Honestly, I would have thought you knew considering you know everything," he said mockingly. The expression on her face was priceless to him and so he grinned wickedly as she screamed in horror.

"I can't believe this is happening. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Relax," he told her while rolling his eyes. "Have some champagne. Loosen up a bit...after all, this is our wedding night." He popped open a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses to the top.

"I guess you're right," she said, grabbing a cup from his hands and downing it as quick as possible. "More please!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later they were both sitting on the couch laughing hysterically. "And then you told your mum you were just taking the rug for a walk after you spilled all of her favorite perfume on it!"

"It's not MY fault that my owl knocked the bottle out of my hand. I was just trying to bring it to you as an anniversary present."

"But then I remember that we couldn't celebrate properly because you got yourself grounded for that little shenanigan."

"I tried to bring you the rug so you could roll around in it and smell like the perfume but she said no. Said that I was grounded and not allowed to see you that whole week."

"But that didn't work out, did it?" she laughed.

"No," he chuckled in response. "Because our windows were right across from each other so we talked everyday and every night that you were there. Merlin how I hated the days when you weren't there."

"Same here. Days in the muggle land went so slowly. I tried to make friends with kids in the neighborhood but they kept acting immature and stupid. I didn't understand how wizards and muggles were so different. I could tell right away that the two races were not meant to get along. I hated muggles and they looked at me like I was a freak. I didn't understand that they didn't know about magic so I would talk about it all the time. they thought I had lost my mind and that I belonged in a mental institute."

"I remember you telling me about that."

"Yes, you were always there to comfort me. We owled each other every day." She let out a small laugh and he took her hand in his, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"I missed you so much. Crabbe and Goyle moped around for weeks when you were gone for good. It was like our whole world had collapsed. You were always the mastermind behind the operations. I didn't get in trouble anymore without you there. My parents were so worried because it seemed like overnight I had become a good kid." Now both of them laughed but it was an awkward laugh because it was then that they both noticed Draco had yet to let go of her hand.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he warned her, suddenly overcome with great desire and lust.

"I'm going to kiss you back!" she replied as she leaned in and closed her eyes, falling into the greatest kiss of her life. Granted she hadn't kissed many guys before, she was still sure that if she were to grade Draco's kisses on a scale of one to ten, he would be a twelve.

"Let's get more comfortable," he said while picking her up and carrying her bridal style in to the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed.

"I'm drunk," she confessed before he could kiss her again. "I don't know what I'll be like in the morning."

"I'll take my chances," he chuckled while closing in on her once more. As their lips danced together in passion, his hands reached behind her back and began to unzip her dress. Though he thought she looked great in it, the idea of getting her out of it was just beautiful to him. No, at seven years old he had not had sexual dreams about her, but once he hit fourteen, his mind had wandered often, guessing what she would look like and be like at this age. He had determined that she would be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with or without the clothes.

And she was. As he slid her dress off, down her long slender legs, he admired just how delicate and gorgeous she truly was. He was so eager to be with her at that moment that he quickly began stripping himself as well. Once they were both lying there naked, he continued with the foreplay, enjoying her allowing him to be so close to her. His hands were running up and down her sides, receiving small shudders from her. As he began to position himself over her, she spoke in a nervous voice.

"Remember I've never done it before," she whispered.

He smiled warmly at her. "I'll try to be gentle but remember, ever girls first time is a little uncomfortable."

"I know. I can handle it."

Once again their lips met with one another. He used the kiss as a distraction as he slid into her nice and slow, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. He could tell she was in pain by the way she stopped kissing him back as he broke through her barrier.

He saw her wince and ceased all of his movement, not wanting to see her in any pain.

"Keep moving," she gasped, eager for the experience to occur. She questioned to herself why she was still doing this. She knew somewhere deep down that it was because she wanted it. She had as a child in an innocent way loved everything about him. That included his boyish charm, his silver blond hair, and even his personality.

She wrapped one of her arms around him, leaving her hand to rest on his shoulder and pulled him closer to her. "Make love to me," she commanded while brushing stray hairs away from his face. He still didn't move. It seemed apparent that he was waiting for something. "Make love to me now, Draco," she said once more, this time adding his name.

And with that he began to move in a syncopated rhythm perfectly in time with her. They maintained eye contact all throughout, gray staring into cinnamon. Their hips moved around and around and the room just seemed to keep spinning in front of them. It was as though nothing else mattered and the only thing they could even think of was being with one another.

She found her release before he did and she just felt like a million fireworks were going off inside of her as he kept going searching for his own release. She bit down hard on her lip to keep herself from screaming out in sheer pleasure. When she looked up at him, she saw a look of amusement cross his face. He was enjoying her reactions and she smiled back at him.

He sighed as he finally reached his peek, his arms giving out as he laid himself down next to his wife. "I always do enjoy sleepovers," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Hermione awoke feeling sore on every inch of her body. The sun was shining in through the windows and she wished so desperately that she could roll over and go back to sleep. She turned to find that Draco was not next to her. He had apparently gotten up earlier than she and must've went for a walk.

She got up quickly and hopped in the shower, hoping that the hot water would relieve her sore muscles but it didn't seem to help much. The water only seemed to scold her flesh instead.

She decided that a short shower would be a better idea so as soon as she was done washing her hair and cleaning herself off, she got out. She was thankful to Merlin that she knew a charm that kept away unwanted hair growth so she didn't have to shave. She used to hate shaving. Muggles had to do everything the hard way.

She exited the bathroom and got changed into a pair of jeans and a yellow tank top, feeling very cheery for some reason. She took out her wand and performed a simple spell to dry it. That was all it needed. It had straightened itself out over the years. She didn't want to leave it down that day though so she parted her hair in two and styled it in pigtail braids. Stray hairs fell in her face but that was they way she wanted it.

As soon as she was done getting ready, Draco walked in wearing...muggle clothes? Yes, he was wearing a pair of baggy denim jeans and a collared t-shirt with green and black stripes going across it.

"Good morning," he said to her. "I checked us out of the room already. We really must be off. Being sixth year prefects and all, we have to get to school a month early which our parents forgot when they planned the wedding."

She looked at him as though a month early meant nothing to her.

"A MONTH early, Hermione," he sighed. "That would be TODAY!"

"WHAT?" she practically screamed. "But I haven't packed. I'm not ready. It's late, we've probably already missed the train and ..."

"Calm yourself woman, I was just joking," he laughed. "We only have to be there a week early. I just wanted to see what you'd do."

"DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed, running over to him as she began to swing her fists, attempting to knock him unconscious and failing miserably at her task. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAD ME SCARED TO DEATH!"

"I was just kidding," he said in his own defense, trying to sound innocent though his smirk gave him away.

"What a cruel joke!" she said with one final swing at him which nearly knocked HER over.

"Don't get yourself all worked up. Come on, I was just joking. But I did get a letter from Dumbledore today addressed to Mr. and MRS. Draco Malfoy. Apparently he knows."

"Well I'm not surprised," she said in annoyance. "The Reins and the Malfoy family are very big names in the wizarding community. Anyone would want to know about them therefore OUR WEDDING is probably the Headline for the Daily Prophet."

"I haven't checked yet," he lied, knowing full well that she was right but not wanting to let her know that.

"Oh well," she said. "Let's read the letter then, shall we?"

"We shall," he replied, taking out a roll of parchment from his back pocket and handing it over to her.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

Congratulations. Hogwarts is quite pleased to see the union of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape send their best wishes to the bride and groom.

On a more formal note, as Hogwarts sixth year prefects, you and the others are requested to attend a last minute convention of the Young Wizards of the World otherwise known as Y.W.W. The convention is to be held on a cruised ship and it will last for two weeks. It begins tomorrow. You need parental consent so I sent two permission slips at the bottom of this parchment. Please get them signed. You will hear more about the convention tomorrow. Floo to 45 Flammel Street by noon tomorrow and please do not be late. Oh and it will be costing a...a fee but considering you're wealth, I'd assume you can manage.

Hope to see you then,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione glared at the piece of paper in anger, upset to waste her last few weeks of summer and then the parchment was set on fire. It was a small flame that Draco was able to put out right away but nonetheless, it scared him. Did SHE start the fire?

"Hermione, I think we'd better keep a close eye on you," he mumbled as he managed to salvage most of the letter.

"What was that?" she questioned from across the room where she had begun to pack her clothes.

"Nothing," he lied, understanding that she had no clue what happened to the parchment.

"I'm so annoyed that we're giving up our summer! And for what? The Y.W.W.? Give me a break! That organization is all bologna! It's run by muggle loving weirdo's who just want to pretend to save the world!"

"Hermione, do you realize what you just said?" Draco questioned, shocked by her words.

"What do you mean?"

"You just insulted muggle lovers," he gasped as though she had committed some type of sin.

"So?"

"SO? Is that all you can say is SO?" What had happened to his Hermione? Why had she suddenly changed so much over night...and what was going on with her hair? It was suddenly black and her eyes ... his fear was confirmed when she looked at him and smiled.

"At least the Weasel won't be there. He can't afford it."

Her parents had performed a spell on her, and THAT he was sure of. They must've done SOMETHING to change her! They wanted her to be more of an arrogant pureblood...well they got their wish all right.

**A/N....I'm so unbelievably sorry for it taking me so long to update. It wasn't writers block per say. It was more like lack of time. I have two other stories up that I try to update monthly now and I don't know why but I sort of put this one on hold unintentionally. I'm sorry for that.**

**I hope to update more often now. We'll see how that goes. As for this chapter, there's a few things I want to say.**

**1) There is a reason Hermione and Draco were so eager to sleep with each other and I plan to address it in later chapters.**

**2) There's more to the whole Hermione personality change which will also show up in later chapters.**

**3) I'm not sure how many prefects there are for sixth year and I forget who the fifth year prefects were so I'm going to have to look that up.**

**4) I'm sorry for the poorly written sex scene. I disappointed myself with it but it was how I felt it would work for them so that's how I wrote it.**

**5) I made up the Y.W.W. It's a bad title. Sorry. Oh yeah, and the cruise will be interesting. Trust me.**

**6) Do you guys remember what jarvey's are? I know that J.K.Rowling wrote about them in her books but my sister doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm making it up. Am I? 'Cause from what I remember, a jarvey talks a lot and always insults people.**

**OK so that's it from me. I'll update soon.**


	8. The Cruise to Nowhere for No Good Reason

Childhood Sweethearts Remember

Chapter 8: The Cruise to Nowhere for No Good Reason

As Hermione and Draco arrived at 45 Flammel Street, a young boy no more than thirteen showed up and took their suitcases away. Hermione screamed after him to get it back but Draco covered her mouth. "Shut it, will you?" he requested. "He's just bringing the luggage to our room."

She smiled. "OUR room? We get to share our own room? Doesn't that go against all school rules?"

"Rules get changed for married couples," he explained. "For instance, no student at Hogwarts other than the Head Boy and Girl gets to have their own dormitory…except for us! We have our own kitchenette, our own living room, our own bedroom and bathroom…everything. And sexual activity is to be expected, another bended rule."

Her heart leapt. "You are brilliant! This cruise may be exciting after all…" She stopped speaking as Dumbledore appeared right before them.

"Good day, children," he greeted them. "So happy to see you could make it on such short notice. Allow me to inform you of your six other partners on this trip. They are Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Ashley Ryans and Ralph Woodall, two new students to the school, transferred from Durmstrang, Ernie, he doesn't like me saying his last name. Says I pronounce it wrong. And then we have…Harry Potter. I know you already knew some of these people but I just wanted to make sure you knew who would be coming. Some of these students are obviously not prefects but that is because some of the prefects were unable to produce the monetary funds for this type of trip."

Hermione was nearly having a fit. "Harry's coming? I don't want Harry here! Send him back! Draco!" she whined.

Draco patted her back and laughed. "Headmaster, I'd like to know where our room is on the boat," he said, ignoring his wife's upset. "I'll assume we have he grandest accommodations that the ship has to offer?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied, ignoring Hermione's very odd behavior. "Your parents have arranged for you to have the best suite on the ship. It is the Captains Quarters on the starboard side." Then they heard a loud POP and six other students appeared. "Now that you're all here," he continued, seemingly quite content since all the participants had arrived. "Let us discuss your duties over tea and biscuits."

He took them onto the boat that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and then led them to a dining hall and Harry approached Hermione. "What's going on? Are the papers true? Are you really Mia Reins? Did you marry Malfoy? I heard your mum and dad are deatheaters. Is it true? Have you really become friends with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron said…"

She was quite annoyed by his questioning and endless babbling and so she just waved her hand to shut him up. It worked well considering his lips then appeared to be glued together. "Don't talk, Harry," she told him. "Really, it's quite irritating. Why don't you go bother Susan Bones. She's your type, right? Stupid, fat, and a muggle lover. Oh I'll never understand your taste in women."

Hermione and Draco walked away laughing as Harry's lips were finally free to speak once more. "What is going on with her?" he questioned to himself

"That was absolutely brilliant!" Draco marveled once they were away from Harry. "I wonder why you weren't put in Sytherin."

Since the other night, Draco had become quite fond of this new Hermione. She was just like him now. Arrogant. Stuck up. Cruel. Selfish. Every single quality he was taught that a pureblood should possess.

But then, why had she never shown these qualities before. It was clear that this was not her true personality and that she was just being forced into this new persona but did he really care? Pureblood bitch or Stubborn Know-it-All. He loved her all the same.

They all took their seats at the table in the room and waiters served them their tea. "Now," Dumbledore began. "Let's get down to business. I'm sure you're all dying to know what the next two weeks hold in store for you. The truth is that all you'll be doing in the next couple of weeks is enjoying your time for the most part. On Tuesday, you'll be meeting in this very room at 9 A.M. with some of the most important ministry officials in politics today. That will include people of many different titles from Head of the Department of Muggle Artifacts, Mr. Arthur Weasley, to Minister of Magic himself, Mr. Cornelius Fudge."

Naturally, Hermione already had her hand raised. A simple head nod from Dumbledore set her off on a long and pointless interruption. "What is the dress code for this meeting and what is the agenda for it? What shall we be discussing? Is there even a point to it or are we just wasting dear Mr. Fudge's time?" It almost sounded as though she was being a smartass just to get on his nerves.

Dumbledore smiled at her though. He always enjoyed the inquisitive student mind. "You should wear nice dress robes, not too fancy though of course," he told them. "It's just a wee bit more formal than in school. As for the agenda, you will be surveyed on your experiences in the school system so far. They will try to find out how it is working for you and then they may or may not decide to change something about it. Then, they will talk to you all about muggle and pureblood relations. They just want an overall feel for how things are going and to see if any progress has been made over the years."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Draco in boredom. Draco gave her a look that told her he felt the same way and then he took her hand in his. "At least we have our own room to sneak off to. We'll keep each other entertained," he whispered very quietly into her ear. She giggled in glee but that received quite a few odd looks from the other students, namely Harry.

"On Wednesday, you will go on an excursion to the French shores of Normandy," Dumbledore continued. "You will be meeting with some very prominent students there and some important French Ministry officials. You'll be on the beach all day though so wear your swimwear. Basking in the sun and talking politics, you should all prepare to have a really great time. I do believe you'll all enjoy yourselves."

Once again, Hermione's hand rose. "So you're saying that this trip is very pointless, is that it?"

Draco laughed but once again, Harry shot her an awkward glare. "This trip is to improve relations between all students and it's a convention as well. We're trying to address stereotypes and prejudice. Students today have been divided by the boundaries that the separate houses have formed and by speaking with students from other schools, you'll be allowed to see the difference between House Divisions and how they have been organized in their school. Comparison is the key."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh well," she whispered to Draco. "At least I'll have time to get a good tan. Honestly, who the bloody hell cares about changing House Divisions and stereotypes. Nothing is going to change. Especially not after just one little convention with a group of teenagers."

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore chuckled, apparently having heard everything that she just said. "Your attitude is severely lacking enthusiasm. I view this trip as a show of the school's appreciation, a reward of sorts, for all of your efforts over the years. Is it entirely productive? I wouldn't dream of saying yes; however, the few activities we have planned may prove to be quite entertaining and valuable. If you would like for us to truly involve you in ALL of the meetings going on during this cruise then by all means, just say the word."

"What other meetings are there?" she asked in curiosity.

"There are many high ranking officials on this cruise and we will be deciding what to do about the rising of a dark power. I will not speak too much more on this with all present. If you'd care to see me later, any of you who would like this trip to be less for pleasure and more for business, I invite you to meet me for dinner in the main dining area at eight p.m."

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances, silently deciding their decision.

- - - - - - - -

8 p.m.

Dumbledore sat down to dinner with three extra seats, knowing exactly who would be there.

And sure enough, there they were. "Ah Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. How nice of you all to join me. I figured that you would."

"Let's here it then," Hermione commanded, making even Draco anxious and a little worried. "What is this cruise really all about?"

"I worry about you, Ms. Malfoy," Dumbledore sighed. "Nonetheless, I am here to tell you that Ministry officials have gathered to discuss the severity of the rising of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Hermione and Draco gave each other looks that confused the other people present.

"What do you mean by discussing the severity?" Harry said in outrage. "It's serious! Of course it's serious. People don't think that this is a serious situation? Are they insane? How can they not believe that he's a big threat?"

"Harry, you should calm down," Hermione said. "Some people just don't believe that he's truly bac…"

"THEN THEY'RE DAFT! How can they not believe something that is so obvious! People, muggle borns, they're disappearing by the day. And if that's not enough, then that day at the ministry should prove everything!"

"CALM YOURSELF, HARRY POTTER!" Hermione half screamed. "I want to hear the rest of what Professor Dumbledore had to say and we'll never hear it if you keep on overreacting."

"Hermione, I don't think I'm overreacting and you wouldn't have either about a month ago! What's happened to you? You're so different. You're married to Malfoy and you're snogging him in public. Then you're laughing while Dumbledore is talking, which is so unlike you considering that you never want to miss anything a teacher says and…"

"Don't you dare sit there and pick out every little change that has occurred in me, Harry!"

"Then don't you dare to sit there and yell at me!"

"You were overreacting. You needed to be calmed down!"

"Maybe the OLD Hermione had the right to step in and calm me down but not YOU! You're not my friend."

"Just because of my marriage to Malfoy? Or is it because of what you heard about my parents?"

"Ms. Malfoy, I really must insist we steer clear of the topic of your parents," Dumbledore broke in with a calm and resolved tone. "This is no time for all of your side arguments. Our topic here tonight is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Oh just say his bloody name already," Hermione sighed. "We're all fine with it."

"Relax, sweetie," Draco cooed into her ear. "You're so tense. Just relax and listen to what the Headmaster has to say."

"Since when did you become the sensible one, Malfoy?" Harry snapped in anger and frustration, sad to have lost one of his best friends to one of his worst enemies.

"Since you stepped into the room and got Hermione's feathers all ruffled up! Honestly, I thought friends were supposed to make each other happy, not anger them to the point of insanity!"

"I USED to be Hermione's friend. But I don't know the girl sitting next to you."

"Harry, stop," Dumbledore interrupted once more. "We don't need this right now."

"I agree," Malfoy said. "Good thing we're thinking clearly, Headmaster. I think that these two lost their minds about twenty minutes ago."

"I think you should shut it, Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"I agree," Hermione declared, sending her husband a hateful glare. "Draco, you're really an arse sometimes!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Now children…" Dumbledore began but after receiving glares from them he wasn't sure what to call them. At least children knew how to be civil. They were more like monsters! "I'm beginning to think that you're not capable of handling a topic so mature as this."

"I'm beginning to think that you're not capable of handling three teenage wizards and their tempers," Hermione scoffed. "Maybe you've lost your touch, Headmaster."

"Hermione," Harry said warningly. "If you're angry, then don't bloody well take it out on HIM!"

"You're not in the position to tell me what to do, Potter!"

"If the three of you don't settle down this instant, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now. By leaving I mean leaving this ship entirely, not just this dinner. Your behavior is out of order and will not be tolerated. Five year olds behave better than you three."

They all looked at each other and bowed their heads in shame. He was right. They had behaved like children, all of them bickering and arguing over nothing.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster," Hermione finally sighed. "Please…continue?"

After a long pause, Dumbledore went on. "The other ministry officials and myself have selected you, along with two other students, to train to become aurors. Whether or not this is your intended profession, we want you to be prepared when the war comes, assuming you will be fighting in it. When school begins once more, you five will help teach these courses to anyone who signs up for the class. Those of you who take us up on this opportunity shall also be offered a spot in the Order of the Phoenix. I know Harry and Hermione have heard of this, but what about you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked confused but then smiled. "My father told me about it, but as you can guess, he never had anything good to say."

"More will be revealed should you choose to take the training courses. These courses will not only be magical defenses and hexes but will also focus on your physical attributes. If my assumptions are correct, you will need a pair of strong arms and fast legs to carry you far. You do not have to answerimmediately but you will now be taking an oath that you will not share this information with anyone that was not present here today. It will be a magical one. We will all drink out of this glass," he said as he showed them a small glass cauldron.

"It is a potion that ties us all to the oath. Should you speak about this in the presence of another, even if you are unaware that they are listening, all they will be able to hear is jibberish." He took the first sip, assuring them that it was okay to drink and not just a random poison and then he passed it to Harry.

Harry had no hesitation as he gulped down as much as he could, still leaving enough for the others.

When it came to Hermione, she took her napkin and wiped it around the edges, cleaning off the others saliva. There was enough backwash already and she didn't want to add to the grossness. She took a small sip and then passed it to Draco.

He was very cautious of the liquid, looking around to make sure everyone else was fine. He would not be taking any chances now that his life finally made sense. Hesitantly, he downed the last big gulp and slapped the glass on the table.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Now I'd like you all to take the evening to think about it. Just so you know, the other two students are Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley."

"But I thought Ron couldn't afford the trip?" Hermione questioned in annoyance.

"The ministry helps out when it involves the children of one of their own," came his short reply as his stood to leave. "We invited the people we thought could handle it."

"Longbottom?" Draco practically laughed. "You think Longbottom can handle it?"

"Be kind, Mr. Malfoy. Otherwise you shall have bad karma."

"I don't believe in all that karma crap."

"Such a pity…" Dumbledore trailed off as he walked away for the evening.

"I think we should go back to our room," Hermione said with a solemn face as she took Draco's hand. "Good night, Potter," she snapped as they walked off.

_**A/N…I know. It has been far too long, for myself included. It just takes so much more creativity for this one to come to me. I just don't think I have it in me to do all this.**_

_**I decided that instead of studying for my midterms, I would finish this chapter up. I was three fourths of the way done so I just closed it up with the way I thought it would end. Hope you liked it. Hope you still like my story. Hope you still READ my story. Hope you don't hate me. And finally I hope that you still REVIEW my story because all of your reviews light up my life.**_


	9. And the Plot Thickens

Childhood Sweethearts Remember 

Chapter 9: And the Plot Thickens

When they got back to he room, Hermione looked at Draco in frustration. "Our parents won't approve of this."

He laughed. "Since when did you care what your parents did or did not approve of? I thought that any opportunity you could get to challenge yourself would make you giggle with glee, tickled with joy."

She tapped her foot with impatience. "Don't patronize me, Draco. And you and I both know that if they found out then we'd be in deep trouble, especially with Voldemort."

"Oh I forgot," he replied with sarcasm evident in his tone of voice. "You NEVER get in trouble. This may put a mark on your untouched record. Come now, Hermione. What's one more adventure?"

"I'm not going against the Dark Lord, Draco. You and I are getting our Dark Marks soon. I don't want to be an auror." She stormed off into the bathroom and he began to think.

The old Hermione would never have turned down this opportunity, even at the age of seven. And Granger had always made it known that she wished to be an auror.

Suddenly, he wanted his old Mia again. The brave adventurous type.

He then decided to apparate to the Reins Manor and have a chat with her mother.

As Hermione was taking her shower, she felt a strange light headed feeling course through her. She then slipped and hit her head on the wall, causing her to become unconscious as she fell to the floor.

When Draco got back, he heard the water still running and he became nervous. She had been there when he left and that had been about an hour ago.

"Hermione?" he called, walking towards the bathroom door. "Are you all right in there?" There was no response. He waited a few minutes and asked again. Still no response. Then he got out his wand and said, "Alohamora," to unlock the door. Why she used such a simple locking spell was beyond him.

When he entered the room, he found Hermione passed out on the floor. He screamed her name in fright and quickly knelt down by her side. He said some basic healing spells to help the cut on her head.

Then he picked her up and brought her to the bed, making sure she was comfortable. Her eyes opened slightly and he smiled. "Don't move," he instructed. "You might have a concussion."

She sat there but the look on her face told him she wasn't happy about it. "Would you like to explain to me why I passed out in the shower?" she asked as she grabbed the blankets around her and covered her naked form in them. Draco smirked.

"I was doing you a favor."

"By what? Knocking me unconscious?"

"Your parents had you charmed to be the perfect ideal teen pureblood bride. I went to them and I told them I wanted the real you. I had to beg them to lift it. You have no idea how much begging I did for you."

"Those bastards," Hermione mumbled to herself. "Who the bloody hell do they think they are changing me like that! I may have lost my best friend now and I'm sure Dumbledore thinks I'm a twat!"

"Relax, please," Draco requested. "Merlin, you're so selfish. Nothing like a, 'Gee thanks, Draco, for breaking the spell and helping me be myself again and saving me from a life of bitchiness.' Where's the gratitude?"

She scoffed at him. "Now who's being selfish?" She laughed as he cracked a small smile. "What time is it?"

"Nearly three in the morning and Dumbledore wants to meet us for breakfast at 7:30. We'd better get some sleep."

"I definitely agree." Draco brought her over some pajamas and watched as she got dressed. Hermione didn't notice that but she did however notice when he got into her bed. "No! No, no, no, no, no."

"What? I can't even share a bed?"

"YOU, Mister, are on the couch. I may have slept with you before but I still don't trust you." She threw a pillow at him and demanded that he get out.

Patrice and Narcissa sat in the living room of Reins Manor having a spot of tea. "Those kids haven't even realized yet what happened when they made love," Patrice laughed. "It's just so cute."

"I feel a little bad for your daughter, though," Narcissa commented. "I mean, Draco would have done it without question but Mia...well you and I both know that without the help of that lust spell we gave them, Mia would have never gotten within ten feet of my boy."

"I know but you remember what our Lord said. He told us it had to be done then. The baby is to be his vessel."

"I still don't get it. Explain to me how it will work again."

"The Dark Lord needs something both dark and light but conceived of pure blood and primal instinct. A baby. A baby between his two most loyal families, though sometime long ago, one Reins did defy him but that's irrelevant to this story. The point is that once Draco and Mia's baby is born, the Dark Lord will perform a grand ceremony and become reincarnated in the baby. The power he will possess will be beyond anyone's belief. Your family's power, my family's power...and the power of the Dark Lord himself. It will be unstoppable.'

At 7:30 A.M., the four gathered for breakfast. After sitting down and sleepily greeting one another, Dumbledore asked them the question. "So what do you all think?"

Draco yawned and Hermione sympathized with him. They really needed more sleep then they were getting. Stress and exhaustion was not a very pleasant combination.

"I'm in," Harry declared with fake energy. It was obvious that he had been up all night too. The bags under his eyes gave him away. "I want to be an auror. I want to be in the Order. I want to bring Voldemort down." Hermione looked at Harry and could tell he was still intensely angry. He was probably prepared to lose one of his best friends. But she wasn't.

"Of course I'm in too then," she smiled. "I'll follow you into any danger you lead us to, Harry." Harry was surprised but tried not to show it.

"Count me in as well," Draco smirked, surprising everyone. "As long as we don't need to have parental consent." This brought a smile to everyone's face as they shared a small joke.

"I must admit that I'm not surprised with any of your choices," Dumbledore stated. "All of you are brave and cunning, some of the brightest minds I've ever had the pleasure of teaching. Now for today, you will be tested in many different categories."

They all ate their breakfast with a light conversation. Draco seemed awfully quiet though. The only things he actually would contribute to the conversation would have been his usual insults and he knew Hermione would not appreciate that. So he stayed silent.

After they finished, Dumbledore led them to a restricted section of the boat that had a sign saying 'Authorized Personnel Only'. Dumbledore led them inside.

The first person to greet them was Ron. He was quite pleased to see Harry and Hermione. "Dumbledore told me he wasn't sure you guys would go for it."

"He lied," Draco said nonchalantly, not even looking at Ron but instead taking in his surroundings. There were weapons all over the room such as swords, crossbows, and fighting staffs.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!" Neville screamed, running down a long corridor to the new arrivals. "I'm so glad you two are here. We haven't started training yet. We were waiting for you guys."

Hermione gave both Neville and Ron great big hugs. "It is so good to see you both." She then turned to Harry. "I never really said hello, did I?" He shook his head no and she gave him a huge hug as well. "I missed you so much." Tears formed in her eyes.

"It was only a month," Neville stated in confusion. "I mean, I missed you all too but I don't think a month qualifies for tears." She looked at Harry and he seemed to understand what she meant. She was sorry and he forgave her.

"Up until about a week ago, I was having the worst summer of my life. When my parents told me the news, I was devastated." She knew Draco wouldn't be happy with her for telling them but she had to. "The news was unbearable and then they said I was betrothed to Draco. Then they told me the wedding was in a week. But then something happened. The night we got married, we started getting along. He's not such a bad guy."

Draco stopped looking at an ancient sword and looked up. "Don't be ruining my rep, love. I've worked long and hard for that. I'm no softy."

Hermione laughed. "I was just kidding, guys. He's an evil little git."

"But what was going on yesterday?" Harry asked ignoring the bond he just saw between Hermione and Malfoy.

"Her parents thought I would appreciate it if they made her more like the average pureblood wife. And while it WAS fun for a day, I'll have to admit that all I WANT is my Mia."

"Stop calling me yours!" Hermione said with anger. "You're so possessive."

"I'm a Malfoy, love. I truly am the spoiled little prat you always told me I was. When I want something, I've just got to have it and when I finally have it, it's mine and no others. Just - like - you.' He leaned over and their lips touched in a possessive yet gentle kiss. It made Hermione go weak in the knees.

"Don't snog in front of us!" Ron screamed.

"I'm confused," Neville confessed once more.. "Why is Hermione kissing Malfoy? Doesn't she know he's...evil?" He whispered the last part into Ron's ears so Draco couldn't hear but as it turns out, Neville couldn't whisper very well.

"If I were evil, why would Dumbledore invite me here?" Draco asked smugly, hanging his arm over Hermione as if she was his. "And by the way, she's kissing me because she's my wife." Hermione shirked his arm away and grimaced.

"Must you remind us?" Ron asked glumly, looking as though he was about to be sick.

"Get over it, Ron," Hermione replied. "I understand that you don't like him but you'll have to deal with it. I didn't choose to get married. It was forced upon me. But the thing about it is that I was friends with Draco when I was younger. I LOVED him as a child. I think I could possibly begin to feel the same about him again eventually, given time."

Silence filled the room.

"Either I'm losing my mind or Hermione just said she's falling in love with Malfoy," Neville said, breaking the silence.

"Are you all ready to begin?" said a deep voice behind them. It was Remus Lupin. "If you'll all follow me, we need to test on physical strength."

Everyone except for Draco was pleasantly surprised to see their old teacher. "Remus!" Harry shouted. The man was like an uncle to him. Hermione, Ron, and Neville also greeted him much the same. Draco stood back and leaned against the wall impatiently.

"Let's be off," the older man said. "We have a full day planned." He led them down a cold corridor with weird paintings on the wall. The paintings were just scenery. No one inside.

At the end of the corridor, there was a door. It was a light colored wood with the words, 'Enter at own risk,' written on it.

As soon as he opened up the door and the kids walked in, they saw a huge obstacle course. Wiring to crawl under, tires to run through, and walls to climb over. "After you go through the course, you'll run twenty laps around the room. That's two miles," Remus informed them. "I'll give you exactly 20 seconds for you to get in workout clothes and then I'll be timing you. We need to see how fast you can do this. Twenty seconds starts...NOW." They all took out their wands and transfigured their clothes. It took Neville a little longer than everyone but he got it right before the twenty seconds was up.

When they were all finished with everything, Remus smiled. "I'm impressed. Hermione had the fastest time."

"I try to stay in shape," she informed him. "I work out every day for at least an hour."

"That will help out in the long run. Now we'll move on to mental training. If you have anything you're hiding from anyone here, speak now because we'll be learning a lot about you all today."

Hermione looked around the room while biting her lip. "I...I...I think I'm pregnant!" she told Harry and Ron with fright.

"YOU WHAT!" they both screamed in unison.

She never realized how bad they would take it. After all, he was her husband and stuff like this happened all the time to married people even if they used contraceptives...right?

**A/N...Enjoy! Review! Thanks for all your reviews from the last chapter by the way. I appreciate them.**


	10. Of Curses and Hidden Truths

Childhood Sweethearts Remember 

Chapter 10: Of Curses and Hidden Truths

Not one person in the room could believe what they were hearing. Hermione? Pregnant? How could it be? She was smart and destined to go places. How could she be silly enough to become a teenage mother? It was just unthinkable.

"But we used contraceptives!" Draco shouted with a flash of worry on his face. "This can't be. We can't have a child!"

She shot an evil glare at him. "I said I THINK I may be pregnant. I won't know for sure until my next cycle comes around. And yes we did take all the correct precautionary measures necessary but contraceptives often don't work."

"I've never heard of contraceptive charms not working unless the witch or wizard is too incompetent to perform even the simplest of charms. Like Longbottom over there. I would expect him to knock up his girlfriend. But not us. We are the top of our class."

"First of all, so is Neville otherwise he wouldn't be here," she scolded. "Second of all, when I read up on this subject, I read that even the best of wizards can mess up on a contraceptive charm."

"BUT HOW!"

"If they're too caught up in the lust and can barely focus all their attention, a single moan can ruin the whole charm."

"No. This can't be happening. And besides, how would you know? The baby wouldn't have been conceived more than a week ago."

"I'm a very cautious woman, Draco. I get worried easily so I checked just to make sure. I performed the pregnancy check charm. It showed positive this morning."

Remus Lupin cleared his throat to alert them of the others present. "I understand this is shocking news...to us all, clearly, and while it will be difficult to get over the initial shock, we have to move on. Any one else care to share?"

Ron raised his hand as his face blushed a deep red.

"Yes, Ron?" Remus asked.

"Um...never mind," he said, blushing even more. "It's not important," he lied.

"Well I have something to say," Draco announced. "Though it would be better if you could just find out for yourself, I suppose I'd better tell you than having you find out in another manner," he said to Hermione. "It's about your heritage and I wanted your parents to tell you. Apparently they couldn't do that though so I guess it's me who'll be the one to tell you.

You're a direct descendant from a man named Nathaniel Reins. He was a pureblood of course and a member of the richest most powerful family in all of England. Now here's where it gets confusing. You see, the Dark Lord, a.k.a. Voldemort, is really just one in a whole line of Lords. There's always been a Dark Lord for hundreds of years. Usually they're not elected, or chosen by anyone. They just take it upon themselves to begin their own army. When they die that's it. Then all their servants wait for one of them to step up to the plate or for someone to start a new army.

The Reins family always avoided the Dark Lord and his servants, always finding reasons not to join. And the Dark Lord of Nathaniel's time period could find no way to convince the family otherwise. But he wanted them as his servants because they were the most powerful and the most prominent. The power they possessed was undeniably great.

But then Nathaniel fell in love with a girl. The wrong girl. The Dark Lord's wife. And the Dark Lord took Nathaniel from his family. The only way your family could save Nathaniel's life was to condemn themselves and their entire line to the eternal servitude of the Dark Lord.

All Reins family members will be drawn to whoever the Dark Lord is on the first full moon after their sixteenth birthday. YOU will be drawn to Voldemort on the next full moon. You can't avoid it. You can't hide from it. It'll just happen. It doesn't matter that you hate him and would never serve him. It's the Reins curse that I previously mentioned to you and now you have to do it."

Everyone in the room was shocked once again and the news of Hermione's pregnancy was one of their lesser issues.

She let out a small sarcastic laugh. "Fancy that. Here I am trying to find ways to bring Voldemort down and in just a short amount of time, I'll be willingly serving him. The irony of it all."

All five men then began to stare at her. "What?" she asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because your eyes are black and you're floating in the air," Harry responded and at that moment she came back down to the ground.

"Why did I just float?" she asked Lupin as if he would automatically know.

"Because you're not supposed to hear about the curse until you turn sixteen," Draco said, hitting himself in the face. "I'm so bloody stupid sometimes. How could I forget? It's not just like a secret. It's that you're not ALLOWED to know. Remember when I mentioned the Reins curse? Well that day you started a whole tornado practically and you were floating in mid air. Today you're floating again. I think it only happens when you hear about the curse."

"But I don't understand," she said. "How would you telling me make me float?"

"It's a spell," he told her. "Whenever you hear about the curse, when you process the information given, it triggers the spell. I never knew what would happen if I told you but I guess now we know."

"Well what does it matter if I float? That doesn't prevent you from telling me. It's not exactly a bad thing to have the ability to fly without a broom."

"The trick is that if we let it go long enough, you'd create a tornado so violent that it would kill everyone around you, mainly whoever told you."

She sighed. "You know, I used to think life was as complicating as it can be when you're one of the best friends of Harry Potter but I take it back. Spending time with you is far more complicated."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Gross," Ron muttered. "Pet names."

Hermione shot him a glance. "Now is not the time for petty comments, Ronald Weasley," she scolded him. "So immature sometimes," she then continued to mutter under her breath clearly irritated.

"I think that if we have anything else to say," Lupin said, "We should just wait and find out in the exercise. Otherwise we'll never get going. Now take your seats everyone and try to relax." They all did as they were told and waited for further instruction. "We're not going to be doing occlumency today if that's what you're all thinking. So far, the only one who has had a true need for that art is Harry. No, today we'll be learning how to lie properly."

"But even some muggles can do that!" Ron exclaimed. "It's not a big trick."

"Yes, muggles can in fact lie against lie detectors but I'm talking about magic Ronald. Can you lie after drinking Veritaserum? Can you fight off the imperious? Are you able to hide all the secret information that comes along with being an auror through any spells? Today we'll focus on veritaserum. Please, take a sip of the drink in front of you. I promise it's not poisonous, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione was the first to take a sip, knowing she had no secrets to hide. Harry and Draco were next followed by Neville. Ron was the last one to drink his and he did so with hesitance.

"Good," Remus stated. "Now, you have a break. I'm going to leave you all here and wait until I'm sure the potion is kicking in." He walked out the same door they came in and everyone relaxed.

"This doesn't taste all that bad," Hermione said while finishing off her drink. "I kind of enjoy it."

"You are the strange one, Granger," Draco joked. "Always did have a taste for odd things."

"I guess that must be true considering I did have feelings for you," she replied, placing her drink down on the table in front of her.

"Isn't she a Malfoy now, though?" Neville asked in confusion. "I'm always so lost."

"She's Granger," Harry stated clearly, as if defending Hermione. "I don't care what a stupid marriage certificate says. She's Hermione to me, now and always."

She sighed. "But my name isn't even Hermione." No one heard her.

"She's a Malfoy," Draco said, "But I'll never call her by that name. She doesn't like it. I don't blame her. Believe it or not, Potter, when it comes to my wife, I'm a caring husband."

"Can we stop discussing our marriage?" Hermione practically screamed.

"She clearly didn't want to marry you. It was forced upon her. Even you're not stupid enough to think that a great girl like Hermione would marry you with her free will," Ron spat out angrily.

This clearly struck a nerve in Draco's head as his face contorted. He was pissed, mainly because it had been the truth. Her parents had forced her to marry him. It wasn't her choice so the fact that her friends could throw that in her face was like torture. "At least I have her, one way or the other. You'd have never been able to get Hermione even if I didn't get her first."

"You're all talking about me like I'm not here!" She was furious. How dare they! Neville patted her shoulder in sympathy. It was clear that the three boys would not be calming down anytime soon.

"Not that Hermione's not a great girl or anything but what makes you think I wanted her?" Ron shot back with malice in his eyes.

"Only the fact that you've been staring at her for the past five years with puppy dog eyes and that I found a love letter that you addressed to her last year. Maybe you should be more careful with garbage you don't want anyone to see, Weasel." Ron's face went red.

"You filthy swine..."

"I'm not filthy, Weasley. I have enough money to make sure of that... unlike you."

"You'd better stop that soon, Malfoy," Harry warned. "Keep provoking him like that and I might be inclined to throw the first punch."

"I'm scared now," he mocked. "Oh no, the scarhead who can't even stay on his broom properly is coming to attack me! AH!" Then he laughed. "Pathetic."

"Look who's talking," Ron shot back. "You had to get your parents to set you up with Hermione. You probably couldn't even get a girlfriend by yourself."

"That's where you're wrong, Weasel. I've never been lonely... once again, unlike yourself."

They were all about to attack when Hermione stepped in the middle. "STOP!" They were all so close to hitting her but luckily stopped just in time. "I can't take it. You're acting like babies. I hate you all so much right now even though I really love you all."

Remus walked in just then. "I think it must be working," he laughed, taking his seat once again. They all sat down as well.

"The trick to overcoming veritaserum is to actually believe in the lie that you'll be telling. Like if I ask Harry, do you have glasses?"

"Yes, of course I have glasses, Remus," he responded. "What a silly question."

"But if you wanted to lie, you'd have to truly believe were without glasses or that I'm talking about something else. Make up a fake story in your mind, and quickly of course. Make it believable. Don't make up that the things on your face are really just a disguise. Try thinking that they're a magnifying glass. It's not the same as glasses, see? It will allow you to lie easily."

"I don't get it," Hermione said. "Magnifying glass is almost the same as glasses, isn't it?"

"No, my dear. I didn't ask him if he had magnifying glasses. I asked for just regular glasses. It's not truly too different, it's just that it's not what was asked."

"So if you ask me about the secret hideout for the Order of the Phoenix, what could I say for that? It's not really a yes or no question and it's actually pretty specific."

"When asked a specific question like that, don't think about the whole sentence. Break it down. Think as though they just asked you where the Phoenix is hiding. Then you can say, there is no hiding place. What do they have to hide from? Something like that."

They all seemed really confused and he rolled his eyes. He then relaxed against the back of his seat, knowing that he was not going to be done for quite a while longer. He might as well be comfortable.

**A/N...please tell me you liked it. Please!**


	11. Great Gifts Go Unappreciated

Childhood Sweethearts Remember

_Chapter 11: Great Gifts Go Unappreciated_

The cruise continued on with weary passengers. Training had begun to take a toll on all of the students. Exhaustion was evident on their faces and tension was beginning to build.

Hermione had gone to the mediwitch and was relieved to learn it had all been a false alarm. "Sometimes, those pregnancy check spells aren't exactly accurate," she assured Hermione. "It could just be showing the you're ovulating. Always check with a mediwitch to be sure."

Draco too had been relieved. They had both agreed that they were far too young to have a baby. They weren't even seventh years after all.

They told everyone the good news on the second to last day of the cruise. It was their one day off and they were all just relaxing in the practice room.

Ron however took his excitement a little too far. "THANK MERLIN!" he had cried out. "You didn't ruin your life!"

Draco was quite offended by this and then proceeded to pick a fight. "Don't think I'm good enough for her?" he asked. It wasn't that he didn't know the answer. He was just trying to get to Ron.

"I think Hermione could do much better," Ron had replied. "I think that if she had had your child, she would have been wasting her entire life."

Draco kept his calm, though. "You would rather she marry you, right? What can you provide her, Weasel? What can you give her that I can't? And don't you dare say love because you'd be wrong."

"I don't want to marry Hermione!" Ron said with a look of horror. "She's not really my type. I don't feel that way about her."

Draco shook his head. "You filthy liar. Hermione is everyone's type. You'd have to not like girls in order to... oh my."

Ron gulped and looked down at the floor. His face seemed to be burning up as everyone present in the room began to realize just what it was that Ron had been keeping a secret for so long. "I only just realized recently," he confessed. "Fred and George were teasing me about Hermione and you getting married. That's when it hit me."

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed, hugging her best friend. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "It's not like it changes who you are. You're still our best friend." He too hugged Ron showing his friend how nothing had changed. "Want to go play some Wizards chess mate?"

Ron seemed happy about Harry's behavior and immediately said yes. Hermione watched them walk away and then turned to Draco. "I guess you can relax now," she laughed. "No more competition. You should be ecstatic."

He smiled. "As long as he doesn't make a move on me then I'm happy."

They were in one of the training rooms and this gave Hermione a little bit of a naughty idea. "What do you say to getting a little workout on our day off?" She moved to stand on one of the mats and batted her eyelashes seductively.

"As long as you promise me that this time there will be no pregnancy scares. This time, no chances." He conjured up a muggle condom and laughed. "No mistakes."

He got up from his spot and sauntered over to where she stood on the mats. His hands rested on her hips and pulled her close to him. "You know how badly I want you right now?" he groaned. "How is it that you can make me so desperate?"

She smiled. "I think that's called lust, sweetheart."

-

On the last day, the group assembled for training at eight in the morning. They did their usual warm-ups and workouts. Then they had their final duels. Harry and Ron paired off and Hermione paired with Draco. Neville wound up dueling Lupin.

Hermione and Draco had a fun time messing around at first but when they really took it seriously it seemed as though the match would never end. They wound up calling it a tie after several long and grueling hours.

Harry and Ron were also very close but in the end it wound up with a clear cut winner. Harry.

Neville lasted longer than most expected against such an advancedopponent and everyone, including Draco, gave him a pat on the back.

"You've all done very well," Dumbledore told them. "I am very proud of you. You have far exceeded my expectations. Remus told me you all did splendidly."

"That's only because we had a great instructor," Hermione replied. "Without him, there's no chance we ever could have gotten this far."

They all got off the ship with feelings of accomplishment and pride coursing through them. The slight chill in the air showed signs of fall coming but none of them really took notice. They all seemed to be wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Hermione and Draco said their good-bye's to the group before heading home. Even Draco said goodbye to Harry and Ron. No, they had not become friends. No where close, actually. But a civil peace between them had formed - for Hermione's sake.

Once Hermione and Draco arrived back at Malfoy Manor, they were greeted by their four parents.

"How was it?" Patrice asked, beaming with glee. "Did you two have a lot of fun? I hope you spent at least a LITTLE time outside the bedroom. You're both as pale as the day you left!"

"MUM!" Hermione screamed out in horror.

"Patrice has a point," Narcissa added.

Now it was Draco's turn to be horrified. "MUM!"

"Ladies," Lucius chuckled. "This is none of our business. I'm sure the two of them are worn out now. Let's give them some space." The parents gave their children welcoming hugs and then moved to leave.

"WAIT!" Hermione called after them. "Where are we going to live? I mean, we're a married couple now. We can't be living in our parents house!"

Lucius and Harold both laughed. "Yes of course," Harold said. "We just figured we'd show you in the morning tomorrow."

"Oh," Hermione frowned. "Can't we see now?" Patience was never a virtue of hers.

"Of course, darling," Patrice cooed. "But aren't you tired? Surely you must be tired!"

"And sore too," she heard Draco mutter under his breath. She just shot him dagger eyes to silence him. "I meant to say bored," he said, trying to cover up. Neither of them wanted their parents to know about their activities.

"I'd like to see where I'll be living until school starts right now, thank you," Hermione said, excited to be in her own bed and her own home tonight.

They followed their parents to the fire place. Patrice went first. "Malfoy Estate," she said clearly and soon disappeared. They all followed her lead. As soon as Hermione got through, she was surprised to find such a lovely home.

Hermione ran out the front door immediately and looked at her new house. Mansion, actually. It was nearly twice as big as Malfoy Manor. It was a red brick Mansion with a black gate surrounding the entire property.

"Come child," Narcissa called from the front door. "We have a lot to show you and the hour is getting late." As they began to walk through the house, Narcissa kept talking. "We had the house elves so busy while you were gone. We had to dust and put in all new furniture but it was well worth it."

"Did you just buy this house for us?" Hermione asked in awe. "You shouldn't have. It's such a hug wedding gift."

"Oh heavens no, honey," Patrice exclaimed. 'This isn't OUR gift to you. This is a gift from the Dark Lord to his future followers."

Hermione took in her surroundings as they took a tour through the house. The walls were filled with portraits of family members and family friends. She couldn't wait to get a picture of Harry and Ron up there.

They passed one portrait that gave Hermione the creeps. It was Nathaniel Reins hiding in a corner in shame.

Draco sensed her discomfort and took her hand in his. "Relax," he whispered. "You're too tense. When our parents are gone, perhaps you can convince me to give you a massage." She laughed and this made him happy.

"I'm glad to see you two so in love," Patrice grinned smugly. "And you were both so pessimistic about this whole arrangement. I told you you'd never regret it, didn't I?"

The newlyweds rolled their eyes. "Parents," Draco mouth.

They reached the end of the hallway and came to the master bedroom. "Your house has over thirty bedrooms not including the guest wing," Lucius informed them. "There's six wings and one bathroom for each room."

"Can you tell me a little about the history of this house?" Hermione questioned. "I'd really love to know how Voldemort came into possession of this gorgeous estate." There was no way she would ever believe he bought it for her.

Lucius nearly cackled. "My dear, funny you should ask.

Well, it used to be the Potter's.

Sweet dreams."

- -

As Hermione and Draco got into bed that evening, the mood was still gloomy. "He killed the Potter's, Draco," she explained. "He killed them and then gave us what he stole. It's not right. The Potters were good people. They were Harry's parents. I can't live in what should be the house of my best friend. This all rightfully belongs to him, not me! I don't deserve this."

"You're always watching out for Potter, Hermione," Draco sighed. "I think just this once we can let something like this slide. Potter's got Grimmauld."

"Still. I think he deserves the house. He's my best friend. I can't keep something that's not mine. We can't live in a stolen house. It would throw our whole relationship off."

"How 'bout this? We'll live here until school starts. Then we'll talk to Potter. How does that sound?"

She didn't like the idea but it seemed better than nothing. "I still can't believe Voldemort would think it was okay to give me my best friends murdered parents home as a wedding present. It's just so immoral. He truly has no shame."

"I doubt he realized that you'd care, love," Draco told her, kissing her forehead lightly. "You concern yourself too much with others. Try to let a few things go."

"I just don't want stolen gifts, Draco, and I'm just watching out for my best friends. They're important to me. Their happiness means a lot..."

"Shh... You have two options. We can either go to sleep or we can have some fun without the mention of Death, the house, and the Dynamic Duo, Pothead andWeasel."

Needless to say, she chose the latter.

- -

Sunlight seeped into the window and lit up their new bedroom. Their legs were tangled up together under the covers and Hermione was the first one to wake up. She detached herself quietly, not wanting to wake Draco up. The longer he slept, the better because as soon as he woke up, they'd have to get ready to meet their parents for breakfast.

As soon as she rose from the king sized bed, she felt the previous nights activities taking their toll on her body. Her limbs ached with every move she made. A combination of training and shagging really made a person sore.

She moaned at the feeling of pain that had even spread to her lower stomach and this caused Draco to wake as well. "Sore, love?" he grinned. "Did I wear you out? Oh dear. You're such a baby."

She quickly grabbed her robe from the chair, noticing that she was walking around the room nude and she wasn't comfortable with that.

"For your information, Draco, it was not JUST you responsible for my soreness. I think training may have finally caught up with me."

"Take a warm shower. It should relax your muscles," he suggested, throwing a naughty little wink her way. "If you want, I can join you..."

"Oh no. No way. I'm sore enough," she practically hollered. "I think I should stay far away from you for at least the next few days. Give my body a chance to rest up a bit." It was a joke but he didn't have to know that.

"You know there are charms that'll take away the tension in your muscles?"

"Yes but I don't happen to know any of them. Care to share?"

"Can I join you in the shower?"

She thought for a moment and then shook her head no. "Lose all my soreness just to get it back again? I think not. Now tell me the charm and I promise we can shag again before school starts."

He reached for his wand, wasting no time letting her deepen the threat, and muttered the incantation under his breath. "There you go. Good as new."

She didn't know whether to thank him for the new relief or to yell at him. "I wanted to know the charm, Draco! Why would you mumble it like that? I asked you to TELL me the charm, not do it for me!"

He almost laughed in her face. "Just go shower already. We have to meet with the _grownups_ at ten or so. They want to officially give us their present over brunch."

"I know, I know," she groaned. "What do you think it is? I mean, we already have a house. We're wizards so we don't need cars. We're still in school so it can't be job opportunities and I swear to Merlin that if this has anything to do with the Dark Lord's inner sanctum than I'm going to tell them to take their gift and shove it..."

"Woah girl," Draco smiled. "Calm yourself. Hop in the shower."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Get - in - the - shower."

"DON'T tell me what to do!"

"GET IN THE SHOWER, HERMIONE, OR - ELSE!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll get in it instead and then you have to wait for ME!" This seemed to get her moving and she ran straight to the bathroom attached to their room.

She turned to face him when she reached the door. "Not that it matters though. I mean, we DO have all the bathrooms in this house that we could ever need."

**_A/N ... Sorry for the long wait. I had to make sure I knew what I was doing on this chapter. It's not as simple as my other stories. The plotline for this always seems to be harder to write. I know where I want it to go it's just the transitions from one place to another that take me a while. Hope you guys enjoy._**

**_BTW thanks for all the great reviews. Without you guys, I definitely wouldn't be writing this story. If you haven't already, I suggest you go and read my other stories too: Message in a Bottle and That was weird. ENJOY and Review!_**


	12. Power and Love

**_Childhood Sweethearts Remember _**

**_Chapter 12: Power and Love_**

After reaching Reins Manor, the families all ate a nice lunch served by the house elves. "You know mum, elf enslavement really isn't right," Hermione explained, pushing away her food.

"You're not hungry, dear?" Patrice asked.

"I'm boycotting. Free the house elves and then I'll eat. Or you can pay them for all their hard work. Either way, you need to start treating them fairly."

Draco laughed. "Still on about S.P.E.W. then, are we?" he managed to get out between snickers. "I thought you were done with that by now."

"My platform stands strong, Draco. I will not lower my values until justice is seen."

Patrice and Harold gave each other looks and then smiled. "That's fine, sweetheart," Harold said. "Boycott House Elves all you want, but we rather like their services." Hermione huffed as her new in-laws chuckled with her parents.

Lunch went on and Hermione got up to make her own food. Draco decided to go with her against the adults protests.

After everyone was finished eating, they retired to the living room for tea. "Are you ready for your present?" Lucius asked, sipping his tea gingerly, his long blond hair falling around his shoulders like a halo. Hermione knew it was just a trick though. A false sense of innocence.

"We're ready," Draco replied, giving Hermione's hand a little squeeze.

The parents all exchanged looks. Narcissa was the one to stand. "We have gotten you a gift far greater than material possessions," she stated. She walked behind where the newlyweds sat and placed her hands on Draco shoulders.

"Our gift transcends the world you have known," Patrice continued, speaking to Hermione with a great big smile across her ruby red lips. "Our gift is nonrefundable." She too walked behind the newlyweds, placing her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Mum, I don't get..."

"Power," Harold finally said, his eyes lighting up at the word. "You two will have more power in your tiny hands than anyone could ever dream of."

"Power?" Hermione gasped. "What are we supposed to do with this power? I just don't get it."

Narcissa laughed. "What a silly question. Use your mind, Mia. You two will have enough power that with the help of Potter, you could overthrow Voldemort."

"I thought we couldn't though," Hermione said confusedly. "I mean, we're tied to the Dark Lord. As a member of the Reins family, we are obligated to serve him. The curse..."

Harold and Patrice exchanged nervous glances. "You know of the curse? How?" Patrice questioned.

"I...I...I read about it?"

"Well no matter. The thing is that**_you_** are not sixteen yet. We shall give you the Power today."

"Then the night before your birthday, Draco and you shall return and overthrow the Dark Lord," Harold finished for his wife.

"Why would you want to overthrow him, though?" Hermione asked. "You seemed to love him the other day. And what would I do with this power anyway?_**Harry**_ has to be the one to destroy him. And I really thought you guys liked being Death Eaters. That's sure how it seemed to me."

"Oh absolutely not," Patrice frowned. "Love killing people? Oh heavens no."

If Hermione hadn't been lost already, she surely was now. Her blank expression said it all. She didn't know what to think. "Care to elaborate?" Draco prodded, also wanting to understand it better.

"None of us here**_chose_** to be a Death Eater," Lucius confessed. "Your mother and I were both forced to by our parents."

"And we were forced to by the curse," Patrice finished, her frown still intact. "This killing mudbloods, looking down on muggles, being someone else's servant thing...we never wanted any of it."

"But with the power you'll have," Narcissa joined in. "You'll be able to free us all from the bonds of servitude."

Little by little, this was all beginning to make sense to Hermione, except for one thing. "But the prophecy! Harry's the only one who can kill..."

"We know," Harold said. "You're merely providing him the opportunity. He will be coming with you to the party. We asked Dumbledore if you could bring a friend and he said yes."

"But what if Harry is not ready?"

"This is the only way, Hermione," Lucius drawled. "Once you enter his inner sanctum, you will not be able to attack him. It's now or never. The time has come and we think you're quite ready to handle this."

Hermione and Draco were both very nervous now. This was not a gift they had been expecting. They weren't even in their sixth year yet and now the war was being pushed upon them. Hermione held onto Draco's hand tightly, feeling comfort in his warmth.

"How are you going to give us this power anyway?" Draco asked. "A spell?"

"We have created our own spell," Narcissa explained. "The four of us have decided to**_share_** our power with you. A little bit from each of us is in each of your wedding bands. A simple spell will activate them."

"With the power of four grown wizards in your hands, you two will be unstoppable," Harold said with a slight bit of amazement in his voice, almost as if he himself had just realized what great power they would contain.

Hermione's eyes widened and Draco could feel her hand becoming warm and clammy. She was so nervous. "I don't think I'm ready for the power **_today_**," Hermione said kindly. "It's...a little overwhelming. I think I'd like to go think on it for a little while."

"Of course," Patrice said. "We'll do it the day before you leave for the holidays. Go home for now. Rest. We'll come to Godric's Hollow tomorrow to visit you."

"Godric's Hollow?" Hermione said. "That's where we live? I didn't even think of it before. That's amazing."

The adults laughed as they all stood from their seats and said their goodbye's for the night.

-

"What's on your mind, love?"

Hermione and Draco were back at their... house, for lack of a better thing to call it. They were sitting in the dining room and Hermione looked quite frustrated. "Just thinking," she replied hastily, standing from her seat and walking over to the grand piano that stood off to the side of the room.

"What about?"

Hermione began playing a slow tune. "My parents got me private lessons on the piano when I was a little girl," she told him. "You knew that though, right?"

He nodded. "You used to hate playing for me. I thought you were amazing but you thought you sounded terrible. Modesty was always one of my favorite characteristics of yours."

She sighed heavily, becoming slightly angry with herself. "Well I haven't played piano since my parents took me away from you." She said the words without even realizing what they meant. "It wasn't fair. They took me away and...and...I wasn't ready. I felt like I didn't even get to say goodbye! I was so angry at them and I so I formed a plan. I thought that I should give up something that they wanted me to do, like piano. Maybe that would spite them and get them riled up enough to let me see you again."

"Didn't work though, did it?"

She laughed. "No of course not. You know my parents. They're even more stubborn than I am. If anything it made them want to keep us apart even more."

"But we're together now." He got up and stood behind her, his hands grazing her arms, stopping her from playing.

"Yes, we're together now," she repeated, turning in her seat and gazing at the man in front of her. "But soon school starts and..."

"Don't think about that for the moment." Draco had had quite enough talk. He just wanted to kiss her until she felt as though she would never be able to breathe again.

"Draco I..."

Before she could even really begin her sentence, his lips had crashed down upon hers, showing her that he cared of nothing at that point in time other than her. Their lips molded together as if a perfect fit.

Without even thinking about it, Draco and Hermione found themselves upstairs in their bedroom, half dressed. Only undergarments remained.

Draco stepped back as he laid Hermione down on the bed. She was quite the vision, to be sure. Her hair fell all around the bed, circling her face as if she was lost in a sea of brown waves and curls. Her cinnamon eyes looked upon him with sheer lust, or was there something more? Did he see correctly? Was that...love in her eyes?

Draco reached around her and unclasped her bra steadily, trying hard not to lose his control. As he released her breasts from their confines, he gawked. Not that he had not seen her before but for some reason, tonight she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Hermione, I know you already know this but..."

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked, beginning to sit up on the bed, thinking something may be wrong. "Why did you stop?"

"I just need to tell you that I..." Why was this happening to him? He had never before been tongue-tied. This both confused and excited him. He loved the effects Hermione had on him.

"Spit it out, Draco."

He paused, flashing her a wicked smile, before he said, "I love you."

She took a moment to take in the three words that never ceased to amaze her. "I love you too, Draco." The words just flowed from her lips and she couldn't have stopped them even if she tried. Even if she wanted to.

But she didn't want to.

Not tonight.

He placed his hand on her right shoulder and pushed her back down on the bed. As her head hit the pillow, he ran his hand down the side of her breast, listening to the sharp intakes of air she took when he reached her sensitive areas.

By the time he had reached her panties, she was breathing much faster with anticipation. He dared to dip his finger an inch under the knickers and was rewarded with a moan that she seemed to have been holding back. "Don't be afraid to scream my name, Granger," he taunted, that usual devilish smirk appearing on his perfect face. "I know you're a screamer and oh how I love it."

"My name," she began as he worked her knickers down over her knees and off her legs completely, "is Her-mi-o-ne!" He began sucking on her right breast, bringing all sorts of moans out from the back of her throat. "**_Not_** Granger!"

He snickered as he began paying attention to her left breast, his hand now traveling back south to her most sensitive area. "Your skin tastes so sweet, love," he told her. "Like honey. I wish I could devour every inch of you."

"That's not fair, Draco," she pouted. "You're moving so fast and I haven't even had a single taste of you yet!" She suddenly pulled out from under him and flipped their positions, straddling his waist seductively.

She began by kissing his lips with a gentleness that was to be expected of a Hufflepuff. It was sweet and almost chaste. Almost. The look in her eyes told him however, that there was**_nothing_** chaste in the meaning of that kiss. It was a seductive move, one which happened to work perfectly. His eyes had already begun to darken.

She giggled at his anger. "You don't like my kisses?" she teased. "How 'bout this one?" she lowered her mouth a little to his neck and began practically feeding off of him. She seemed to be attempting to leave a nice little hickey and he wasn't about to stop her. The feeling was...incredible.

"I_**love**_ your kisses, pet," he told her. "Don't stop." She moved just another tiny bit south to find one of his own nipples.

"What about a kiss here?" She licked the pink flesh in front of her and then blew cool air over it as a bit of a teaser before she kissed that too.

After both sides had received enough attention (in Hermione's opinion of course) she moved even lower and removed the boxers. "Another kiss, then?" Draco groaned, eager to be allowed the flip her over and shag her senseless. "I really think there's been**_quite_** enough foreplay."

"I never heard of a man turning down a perfectly good blowjob," she huffed, licking the tip of his erection with a slight air of curiosity. "Unless I'm no good in which case, I think I need the practice..."

"Oh no, Hermione, you're good," he assured her. "_**Too**_ good. You see, I don't want to lose all my control until I'm inside you and our lips are claiming each other's as our own. I want all of you when I lose it. I want to look in your eyes and see them rolling back into your head. I want to see it ALL."

Hermione couldn't believe how passionate Draco had become. It was as if time had stopped and all he was thinking about was her. She kissed his lips once more but this time, all that existed in the kiss was passion and lust.

Soon Hermione was on bottom once more and Draco was positioning himself at her entrance. "I love you, Hermione Malfoy," he whispered so softly she barely heard it.

When he pushed inside of her, Hermione gasped. She could never get enough of this feeling. It was incredible. "Draco," she moaned.

He took this as his sign to start moving. His hips began to slowly thrust in and out of her as his lips attached themselves to the crook of her neck. He had officially lost all self control he had. All that existed were Hermione and him.

Her hands roamed over his back, her nails scraping over his skin every time he hit that spot. The slow pace he was going at was killing her in the most pleasurable way possible. "Please," she begged.

He chuckled and shook his head 'no'. "We're making love tonight," he told her. "Not shagging. Everything we do tonight is sweet and gentle."

They continued moving against one another until Hermione collapsed first, her orgasm coming over her like waves crashing down upon the sand - in euphoric bliss.

It did not take Draco long to follow in her footsteps and feel the effects of her body closing around him. His need to kiss her was so great that his mouth sought hers in a hurried frenzy. Their teeth clanked together fiercely as they both rode their orgasms out.

"Sleep well now, love," Draco cooed into Hermione's ear. "We definitely could use some rest."

**_A/N... The long awaited chapter 12 is here. I know, it's a little late but in my defense, I'm trying here. I'm learning a whole new instrument ( the trombone) which takes a lot of my time, and I'm working at Quizno's. So I really have no life right now._**

**_Most people love summer. I feel like I don't even have one.But the good news is that my birthday is in 23 days now! YAY!_**

**_Ok so enjoy and happy fourth of july._**


	13. Pansy's Guide to Marriage

**_Childhood Sweethearts Remember_**

**_Chapter 13: Pansy's Guide to Marriage_**

A loud knock resounded through the halls of the Potter Mansion. Hermione awoke with a start, frowning to have visitors so early in the morning. Of course, she would soon realize that it was in fact already 11 o'clock and the morning was nearly over but with the events of the previous night still getting to her, it felt like six A.M.

Deciding Draco needed his rest, she rose out of bed to answer the door herself. She threw a pair of black pants on with a white button down blouse. As the knocks grew more impatient by the second, Hermione scrambled down the stairs and ran to the door, hollering things like, "COMING!" and "HOLD YOUR HORSES, WON'T YOU? I JUST WOKE UP!"

Finally she got to the door and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it somehow for whoever her guests were. When she opened the door however, she didn't really care what she looked like anymore. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson did not deserve a composed appearance.

"Are you lost?" she asked them rudely, forgetting that she was in fact married to and living with their leader.

"We're here to see Draco," Crabbe blurted out. "Where is he? What have you done with him?"

Hermione laughed. What had SHE done to HIM? It should have been the other way around. After the shagging they'd had last night (and the night before that, and the night before that...and so on) she was sore all over her body and here they accused HER of hurting HIM? Were they mad?

"He's asleep," she replied calmly, with a forced smile. "I'll tell him you stopped b... excuse me, what are you doing?" She became rather annoyed when they pushed past her and entered the house without an invitation.

"You were being rude," Pansy replied. "When talking to guests, it is wise to always invite them inside your parlor for pleasantries even if one does not particularly like the said guest. That means, don't keep company on the porch giving them the third degree. Pureblood wizarding families find that highly offensive."

"Well you're not exactly welcomed guests otherwise maybe I would have followed that 'rule'!"

"Welcomed or not, you were wrong. You have a lot to learn about being pure blood."

Hermione suddenly lost all interest in the conversation. "I don't want to learn," she responded in a bored voice. "I don't care about being pureblood and I DON'T want to know your customs..."

"You're a Malfoy. If you're not taught, you'll put a damper on the Malfoy name. You'd disgrace your husband. Draco would be an embarrassment to his whole line. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"And I suppose YOU would like to teach me?"

"Of course not. I'd hate every second of it. But Narcissa asked me to come help you out." It was then that Hermione realized Crabbe and Goyle were gone. They had probably left to find Draco and wake him from his slumber. Hermione scoffed.

"I don't need your help."

"Listen. You know everything I'm going to tell you so I'm just going to be straight. I'm here to make you good enough to be wed to a Malfoy. It's not just your attitude...it's your looks as well. You have to act, dress, and socialize like a Malfoy would. Act the part. Be dominant and bold. Always know you're better than everyone in the room. Dress casual, yet professional. Low cut shirts and short skirts are out."

"I don't wear them anyway..."

"Good. Business suits are okay but a little stuffy. Malfoy brides your age would go for nice black pants and an elegant blouse. I think you've got that covered. But as for socializing..."

"I think I get it, Parkinson. Act, dress, and socialize. That's all well and good if I actually cared to take your advice."

"I also have tips for you pertaining strictly to Draco's wants and desires."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Who in their right mind would offer sex tips to their ex's new wife? Was Pansy insane? Did she want Hermione to hex her? "Excuse me? I must have misunderstood you."

"No. You didn't. I meant it the way you took it. I have sex tips for you. I know what drives him wild."

"I think I'll find out on my own. Thanks," Hermione said sarcastically, a bitter tone evident in her voice. "And just who do you think you are anyway? So you slept with him a few times. That doesn't mean you know everything about him..."

"I've been shagging him since we were in third year, Granger."

"Malfoy."

"What?"

"My last name. It's Malfoy. And before that, it was Reins. So you can't say Granger like it's an insult."

"Listen. Gods, you're so difficult to get through to. I'm here, trying to be nice..."

"Trying to be NICE? Are you joking? Nice? You're telling me about how you shagged my husband and trying to give me tips because what, I'm apparently inadequate and can't please him on my own? Yes, you're REAL nice. Thanks ever so much for coming over and trying to help me."

Suddenly they both heard a cough coming from the stairway. It was the kind of cough one used when trying to alert others of their presence. Hermione hated when Draco did this.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies," he said casually, walking towards Pansy and kissing her on the cheek in a welcoming manner, not even realizing that Hermione might take this the wrong way. "Crabbe and Goyle told me that you two were down here and I thought I'd come and mediate the fight for you."

"Where are the boys now?" Pansy asked, taking a seat against Hermione's wishes. She sat down with her legs crossed and her back straight. So proper it made Hermione want to gag.

"They've left through the floo network. They only wanted to come ask if we could play some Quidditch. Since I told them I was busy, they decided they'd find their own fun." He sat down on the couch across the room from Pansy, leaving Hermione to be the only one standing. She sat down next to him begrudgingly. "So what were you ladies fighting over?"

Hermione scoffed at him. "As if you didn't hear the whole thing," she mumbled under her breath.

"I just wanted to hear what you'd say."

"We weren't fighting over you, if that's what you're thinking."

"It sure sounded like it."

"No. We were fighting about something that had to do with you but it wasn't OVER you. As much as you'd like that, the argument was more over Pansy's desire to...reform me and my ways so I could be..." She crossed her legs and put on a really fake smile, sarcastically imitating Pansy, "The Perfect Wife," she finished, immediately hating Pansy even more for actually enjoying being that way.

"I see," Draco said with amusement. "Well there's nothing wrong with Perfection."

"MY definition of perfection and YOUR definition are two very different things, I believe. Perfection to me is being who you are, being a decent human being - magical or not - and working as hard as you can to succeed."

"Well that's not a bad definition at all. Except that whole magical or not thing." He laughed, knowing her reaction before she even had the time to react.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are absolutely horrible. I can't believe it. Just when I think I've finally gotten through to you, you go and say something so horrible, so...unbelievably cruel and rude. I thought you weren't like our parents but it turns out you're nothing but an aristocratic, selfish, pureblooded, brainwashed, psychotic, moron who only cares about himself, his money and his social status and I just wish you'd..."

"WOAH! Calm down, woman. I was just kidding. You shouldn't take people so seriously all the time. It's not good for you. You'll have a heart attack before you reach the age of twenty."

"Forgive me for not seeing the humor in your arrogance."

"Let's get off this subject, shall we?" Pansy suggested in a bubbly voice that got on Hermione's nerves. "I wanted to discuss school plans."

"What about school?"

"I've been invited to come home with you for your birthday. Your parents think it would be good to have all the backup you could possibly need and then I could do your hair for you. Oh and we have to go dress shopping. Your party will be absolutely the biggest bash of the year..."

"Pans, Hermione already bought a dress. We went to Michele's. It's all ready but it'd be great if you could do her hair and makeup. I'm sure it'd be a great bonding experience."

Hermione looked disturbed. "I'm sorry but I don't want her at my party, Draco," she whispered to him. "We're going to have too much going down and..."

He kissed her cheek to silence her. "Relax pet. Everything will work out just fine. Pansy is on our side, right Pans?"

"Anything for you, babe," she smiled, tipping the glass of wine that had suddenly appeared in her hand.

"I'm sorry but how long have you two been shagging?" Hermione tried to ask nonchalantly, but inside this question seemed to really be burning through her. Her jealous side seemed to have taken control and her rage was boiling.

"Third year, darling," Pansy replied with a wicked grin. "Draco's the best, of course. Sex God of Slytherin - more like Sex God of the School really. He can do things to a woman that I didn't even think possible."

"Pansy, I'm sure your point of visiting had nothing to do with the things I can do to a woman," Draco reminded her, sensing his wife's anger and knowing this was not a good thing if he ever wanted to have sex again.

"I guess you're right, Draco. I'll be sure to hold my tongue from now on while in...mixed company."

"Pans, I'm married now. You can't say things like that - especially to my WIFE. I'm going to have to ask you to either leave now or apologize." Draco hoped this would satisfy Hermione's anger just a bit.

And so it did. A smile had graced her face, as she was ecstatic to find Draco standing up for her. "My apologies," Pansy said in a low voice. "Forgive me...Hermione."

Hermione nodded her head for an answer and then decided it was time to get up. "I'm going to go make some tea. Would you like some, Draco?"

"Yes please, love," he said while kissing her cheek. "I'm sure Pansy would like some too. Do you think you could bring out enough for three, please?"

Hermione gritted her teethe. "You're pushing your luck."

"It's not luck, darling. It's charm."

"Keep dreaming."

Pansy sighed with a glint of glee in her expression. "Ah. True Love."

**_A/N... I'm sorry for the wait. I had to finish Message in a Bottle before I could even THINK about this story._**

**_In this chapter, I wanted to introduce Pansy to you guys the way I see her. She's a bit cocky and a bit arrogant but she IS one of Draco's close friends. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm starting the next chapter as you read this._**

**_Bye now._**


	14. A Day in the Library

**Childhood Sweethearts Remember**

**_Chapter 14: A Day in the Library_**

One week before school started, Hermione went mad with studying. She broke out all her books in determination, claiming that her N.E.W.T.S. were the deciding factor of the rest of her life and it was too important to neglect. "But Hermione, you already did all of your summer assignments. Why are you studying?" Draco asked her as soon as he saw their bed covered in books.

"I did do all my summer assignments already, true, but that was a month ago. I need to refresh my memory AND I need to prepare for the N.E.W.T. exams. You should too, Draco. This is really important. It's our future at stake."

He rolled his eyes. "I study, Hermione. Trust me, I'm good with the studying … DURING SCHOOL! Summers though, they belong to me!"

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I've had a summer of slacking off and that's just unacceptable."

As soon as Draco noticed that she wasn't going to budge, he sighed in reluctance. "At least let me show you to the library where you can properly study. The bedroom is for sex, not books!"

With wide eyes, Hermione ignored the sex comment and replied, "WE HAVE A LIRBARY AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME THIS NOW?" The volume of her voice was louder than a dying banshee and it was killing Draco.

"I'm going to make you scream like that in bed, love," he replied, effectively shutting her up as he led her down the hallway and to the other side of the Mansion.

The Library was in the East Wing and it took up the whole area. Nothing else was in the wing besides the library. Books upon books appeared before them once they opened the doors. The bookshelves were at least three stories high. Hermione could have sworn they now owned every book ever made.

"Are you happy?" Draco asked pointlessly after seeing her eyes light up. She of course nodded idly, reaching the book case and pulling out the first book she found.

Hermione grinned wickedly and faced Draco, an evil plan forming in her mind. "I've got an idea," she announced. "If you let me get all my studying done, leave me alone the entire day, then I will reward you in the evening. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Without a word, the over eager blond left the room and closed the doors, leaving Hermione smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That day, Draco went to visit Crabbe and Goyle again. There he found Blaise Zabini sitting on the Pitch with his arm around none other than Pansy Parkinson. "How are you going to work it out in school, Malfoy?" Blaise asked suddenly, as soon as he noticed Draco's presence. "A wife and all? And your mum is more than convinced that Granger's knocked up. That's going to be a lot to handle."

"She takes ant-fertility potions, Blaise," Draco explained. "ANTI-fertility potions are more effective than the conception potions my mother gave to her. Yes, I'm fully aware they gave her something. Don't look so shocked."

"She thought she was really clever, your mum did," Blaise laughed. "A perfect potion is what she called it. And, 'He'll never know I used it', she told me. I guess she was wrong."

"So they really want a powerful baby? A Reins AND a Malfoy? Add some of the Dark Lords Blood and it would be indestructible. The strongest wizard ever to live."

"Granger messed us the potion?" Pansy finally spoke. "Didn't want to be a teenage mother? Pity. I was excited to see her get fat!"

Draco shot Pansy a look that told her to shut up. "That's my wife you're talking about," he reprimanded. "You need to start remembering that."

She frowned but still wasn't too afraid of Draco. "I'm not sorry. She's still Granger whether she took your last name or not. That doesn't change who she is."

"Oh really? And just who is she to you, Pans?"

"My enemy. I didn't care that she was a mudblood, Draco. I didn't care that she was best friends with Potter either. But we've been at war with her for five years. You don't just forget five years of despising someone."

Draco was exhausted of having this fight with people. Why did girls always have to be so negative? "Listen, Pansy, I understand it was five years of whatever we felt but it's over. If you didn't hate her for the reasons you mentioned, then why DID you hate her?"

Pansy stood up to try to be eye level with Draco though he still had a good eight inches on her. Her eyes burned with anger before she said, "Because she hated us."

Realizing he needed to change his response since his usual one wasn't working, Draco tried again. "You're right, Pans," he agreed. "It's hard to stop hating someone, especially when they're still the same person they always were. But it's Mia. The same Mia I loved all those years ago. Sure she's opinionated. Bossy. Controlling. A bit possessive at times. But I love her so you need to accept that. She has changed my life so much over the course of a few simple weeks and I'm not even dreading school this year. Think of what it means. No more fighting with the Golden Trio. Less detentions. What more could you ask for?"

"So you've made friends with Potter and Weasley, have you?" Pansy asked in a sarcastic tone, knowing it wasn't true.

"Well we've made progress. At least we refrain from fighting…so long as Hermione's around."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, Draco returned around eight p.m. hoping he had given her enough time to study. As soon as he entered the house however, he heard voices. Loud, laughing voices.

He followed them into the living room only to find none other than Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and his own wife, Hermione Malfoy, finishing up their dinner.

"Hi Draco," Hermione greeted with a smile once she noticed his presence. "You'll never believe it! I managed to have all my studying done by five. So then I began setting up for when you got home," she sent him a devilish smile before continuing, "when Harry and Ron owled me. So I invited them over for dinner."

Draco was shocked that she had invited Harry. After all, this WAS his house and Hermione had felt so bad and all.

"Don't worry about the house," Harry broke in, seeming to have known what Draco was thinking. "Hermione and I have spoken this out. You'll stay here for now and I'll keep my other home. When the war is over, hopefully by Hermione's birthday, we'll switch."

Draco still had yet to say a word and had no intention of it until Ron and Harry stood up. "Well I think it's time we get going," Ron said as he walked to Hermione, kissed her cheek and stood near the fireplace. Harry followed his lead. "Thanks for dinner, 'Mione. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Draco finally said. "What's tomorrow? Not school yet!"

Hermione laughed. "Oh no, don't be silly. The four of us are going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," she explained. "I need new dress robes and we all need new supplies for school."

"Shopping," Draco sneered. "You want me to go shopping? With Potter and Weasley? Hermione I don't think this is such a good idea."

"It's already been decided," she huffed. "Now go upstairs and wait for me while I say goodnight to Harry and Ron." As much as Draco hated following orders from her (especially when the boys were around), he knew that had he not obeyed, there'd be no sex that evening and so after weighing his options carefully, Draco took his leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

He waited patiently on the bed until he heard the door opening. A little anxious now, Draco jumped off the bed only to hear Hermione laugh at him. "Excited?" she asked pointlessly, already knowing the answer.

"What do you think? I've been waiting all day for this," he confessed, stripping himself of his shoes and socks quickly. "Let's get this started. I don't want to wait a second longer."

"Slow down, Casanova," she giggled. "I had tonight all planned out."

"As long as it ends in shagging…"

"DRACO!"

"What? I'm only a man after all and you promised!" He moved in to begin divesting Hermione of all her clothes as well but she hopped out of the way.

"I was thinking we could actually have some calm little foreplay," she smiled. Hermione flicked her wand and the entire room seemed to transform. The lights went out, romantic candles lit up and suddenly there was something more in the air, a feeling building up as the slow rhythm of the music lulled the lovers into a lustful trance.

Hermione sauntered over to Draco slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me," she said, her lips mere inches from his.

"My pleasure."

Their lips met slowly as they savored every second together. Letting every feeling she had take over, Hermione pulled Draco by the collar of his shirt over to the bed.

Without warning, she pulled away with a wicked grin and pushed him down. He seemed confused at first but when she began unbuttoning his shirt one by one with her delicate fingers and straddled his waist, he had no complaints.

Each time she undid a button, she kissed the newly exposed flesh sensuously. "Would you like me to kiss you any lower, Draco?" she teasingly asked once she reached the last button of his shirt and had kissed just above the line of his pants.

"What do you think?" he growled in frustration, reaching to undo his own belt to speed up the process. Hermione would have none of that though. She playfully slapped his hands away. "I'll be the one undressing you tonight, dear," she laughed.

Once she relieved Draco of his belt, she unzipped his black pants with her teeth (which of course produced a rumble of swear words along with a few moans from Draco).

When she had finished clearing hi of his clothes, Hermione teasingly ran her hand down his length. "You just want to hear me beg," he pouted, sitting up slightly with annoyance.

"That would be nice," she replied. "But that's not what I had in mind." She lovingly kissed Draco quickly before dropping back down to her knees and taking him in her mouth. The feel of her lips suctioning around him made Draco lose all self control. He wound his fingers in her hair and slowly began to thrust into her mouth. Suddenly she pulled away.

"I was to perform an ancient sex ritual now," she stated. "It's sex magic, supposed to be very difficult but I think we can manage."

After he stopped whimpering in lustful pain, he found himself very curious. "What kind of ritual would it be?"

She continued running her hands all along his thighs to keep him distracted as she responded, "Nothing too big. Just a fidelity spell. It's supposed to feel amazing." She licked his length once more from top to bottom, rendering Draco incapable of thought.

"Will you shag me afterwards?"

She laughed and kept running her hand along him. "Of course, silly. You'll have be shagging me in the process of doing the spell in order for the ritual to work."

Finally Draco realized what was going on. She was trying to trick him into doing a spell she knew he wouldn't want to do. "Wait a minute," he said as he stood up and backed away from her. "I know what you're doing. It's not going to work. I won't let you fool me. Why do you want a fidelity ritual? Are you seriously afraid I'll cheat on you?"

She frowned. "You're ruining the mood," she complained. "I worked so hard for this and you don't even appreciate it."

"No, I do appreciate it, Hermione. Don't twist this around. I just don't think we need a fidelity ritual."

"You're just afraid because the thought of me being the last woman you ever sleep with is overwhelming but I think it's a good idea!"

He shook his head. "This is because of Pansy, isn't it?" She didn't respond. "Pet, how many times do I have to tell you? There's nothing between me and Pansy. Not anymore."

"I want to know that I'm in a relationship that works and that'll last, Draco. I'm not one of those girls who settles into a marriage and doesn't care if her husband is out shagging so long as he supports the family. I want you all to myself."

"And I promise, Hermione, that I'm all yours… but I'm not messing with a fidelity spell. It's dark magic and when not done properly could wind up messing with us in ways you can't even imagine."

"Well I'll make sure we do it right. I'm a bit of a perfectionist in case you hadn't noticed."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Well I was but then you basically said I couldn't handle it. I can do anything I set my mind to so don't challenge me like that again."

He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. Pushing her beautiful locks out of her face, Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She looked up at him with upset eyes. "But you're not going to do the spell with me, are you?"

He sighed. "I'm not messing with the dark arts. You're not even 16 yet. Calm that Gryffindor bravery down a notch. Let's go fill a bath, light some candles. I'll give you a massage and then we'll continue where we left off a few minutes ago. Okay?"

Admitting defeat was not easy for Hermione but her husband seemed to be just as stubborn as she and so she decided to call it quits.

Until another day, perhaps.

**_A/N….. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._**

**_I completely forgot about this story since I had gotten so caught up in a one shot I was writing (The sequel to 10 Reasons Why I Married Oliver Wood). Sorry. I hope this was worth the wait._**


	15. But Weren't They Getting Along?

**_Childhood Sweethearts Remember_**

**_Chapter 15: But Weren't They Getting Along?_**

As Hermione and Draco walked the path up to the Burrow from where their parents had apparated them to, the fight from the previous night had yet to end. "I just don't understand why you refuse to do it?"

"And I don't understand why you want to! I'm in love with you. I'm certainly not going to cheat on you!"

"Yet! You're not going to cheat on me, YET! But once I'm old and have shaggy breasts and you can't divorce me despite how much you'd like to, I'm sure younger girls will start looking pretty good to you – worth cheating on me, I'm sure."

"Paranoid."

"Selfish prat."

"Insufferable know-it-all."

"Egocentric, self absorbed, self indulgent…"

"Indulgent?"

"Yes. Indulgent."

"Well, I'd like to indulge in a few things right now. What do you say, Granger? Up for an up-against-the-wall-quickie?"

She frowned. "Draco…come on. They could walk out and see us at any time. I don't want to risk that. Do you?"

He draped an arm around her and led her off the path. "Well, Granger, I think there's something you should know." He pinned her against the wall and leaned in so his lips hovered above hers. "I'm a bit of an exhibitionist. So, what do you think? Good idea, right?"

"Wrong, Draco." She threw off his arm and tried to get back on the main path, however, Draco would have none of that. "Come on, Draco. We're supposed to be there in five minutes."

"So what if we're a little late? We're married. If we want to shag, it's perfectly normal. We are, after all, two consenting adults."

"Adults? I don't even turn sixteen until September eighteenth! Stop trying to make up lame excuses to get me to … to um…"

"Get you to FUCK me, Granger?" He tried to help out. "You're right, though. I AM in fact making up lame excuses to get you to fuck me. Is it working?"

"No."

"Well how 'bout this?" His hand slipped into her robes and under the line of her pants. When his fingers managed to graze past her panties, she gasped and bucked against him.

"Draco…"

His finger found its way under her knickers as well and touched her teasingly. She bucked once more. "You have no idea how pretty you look when you do that with your face. It's enough to make me want to scream."

As his finger entered her, she let out a moan and began thrusting against him to get more friction. "Draco, please… more…" she whispered breathily. He continued to touch her until she was ready to explode and then moved back. "Wait, what are you doing?"

He only smiled as he got down on his knees. "I'm going to make you scream so loud that the Weasley's will come out thinking you've been attacked." His lips attached themselves onto her dripping cunt and Hermione could have fallen over right then and there had it not been for Draco holding her waist.

She bucked against him time and time again until she climaxed, slouching against the wall. "The things you make me do…" she murmured.

He stood up with a smirk and licked his fingers. "You just taste too good, love. I can't get enough of you." He leaned in and began making a trail of kisses up and down her neck.

But before he could get any further, they heard a voice from a distance away coming closer. "Hermione said they'd be here by now. She's really never late. Wonder where she is," they heard Ron say.

"Shit," Hermione cursed under her breath. "Draco, we have to fix ourselves before they find us." She quickly zipped up her pants and fixed her hair. "How do I look?"

"Like you just had sex," a new voice said. It was Harry and he was laughing. "Hey, Ron! I FOUND THEM!"

When Ron came around the corner, he just sighed. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you. And Hermione, why is your hair messed up? It hasn't looked that bad since you started using those hair charms Ginny taught you."

"It the wind's fault," Hermione tried to cover up but then Malfoy started laughing. "And what is so funny about that? My hair gets messed up in the wind. There's nothing funny about it."

"Oh right. The wind. Of course," Draco laughed. "Because we've been exposed to the wind so much today, right?"

"What's he gettin' at, Hermione?" Ron asked. "If it wasn't the wind, then what? Did you forget to do your hair today?"

"Ron, stop being thick," Harry said. "Hermione was backed against the wall by Malfoy. Her hair probably got messed up then."

"But why would Malfoy back her up against a wall?"

"I didn't eat breakfast this morning," Draco smirked. "I guess I was hungry."

"DRACO!"

"What? I thought you wanted me to tell the truth, Granger. If you wanted, I probably could have lied, made up some great elaborate story about seeing a spider and trying to save you but I chose the path of righteousness. I chose the truth."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, "On the other hand, fine jewels and expensive outfits may do the trick."

"Really?" he asked. "That's all I've got to do when I want to have sex?"

"I was joking, Draco. You know material possessions mean nothing to me."

"Well I guess sarcasm won't get you anywhere, either," Draco pouted.

"Thus proving my point."

"What was your point, again?"

"YOU GUYS!" Harry interrupted. "Aren't we going to Diagon Alley? I mean, this day will be extremely long if you two aren't getting along."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said quickly. "We'll behave, right Draco?"

"Only if I get more sex tonight."

"You are way too hung up on sex."

"I can't help it. I like your body."

"Ew! Come on, this is so gross!" Ron shouted. "I can't take it. No talk of Hermione's body and no more talk of hunger issues. I swear, Malfoy, if you get hungry, we'll stop for lunch. Just let us know when you're ready." He sneered at Draco in anger before turning around and beginning to walk back towards the class.

"We're using floo powder," Harry told the newlyweds. "Come on."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once they arrived in Diagon Alley, Hermione began to smile devilishly. "Well I have to go get new dress robes," she said. "I'll meet up with you guys in an hour for lunch. Think your stomach can wait 'til then, Malfoy?"

He looked at her with terror. "You're leaving me…alone…with THEM…for a whole hour? It's a recipe for disaster. You can't leave me alone with Potter and Weaslebee. I'll die from the insanity!"

She laughed and patted his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much. They don't bite, Draco. At least, I don't THINK they bite. You'll have to tell me later, now won't you?"

"Um…Hermione?" Harry squeaked. "It's one thing when the FOUR of us go shopping together. It's another thing entirely when you leave Malfoy, Ron, and me with no one holding us back."

"I know," she smiled. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

Just then, a blonde came prancing up to the group and greeted them. "Hello, everyone."

"Hello, Pansy," Hermione replied. "It's so great of you to meet us here. I was just getting ready to separate from these three and then you and I will go looking for dresses."

Draco looked like he was about to die. "Yo…you…you and…and Pa…Pansy…are…are going…going sho…shopping….TOGETHER?"

"Well, darling, last night I got to thinking after our little fight. I figured, how could I be upset over your relationship with the poor girl if I didn't even know her? It just wasn't right of me."

"B…b..but…but you don't get along! THIS! THIS is a recipe for disaster."

"Ta-ta, boys!" Hermione called behind her as she and Pansy walked away. "Have fun together."

- - - - - - -

Twenty Minutes Later

"Is it time yet?"

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron growled. "I'm sick of hearing your complaining. It's down right annoying. Every five seconds, 'Is it time yet?' I just can't take anymore. If I have to listen to one more of your pathetic little whines I swear I'll…"

"You'll what, Weasley? Hex me into oblivion? I'd like to see you try. Truth is, I don't think you have the balls for it. You've always seemed to be lacking in that area."

"Why you little…"

"Guys! GUYS!" Harry yelled before they could get too angry. "Let's go into the Quidditch shop. It may do us some good."

"No, Harry. I don't think so. I'm going to set this ferret straight, once and for all. It's bad enough he's married to Hermione but add today and I'm about ready to Avada Kedavra him straight to hell."

"Bring it, Red. I'm shaking in my oh-so-expensive-boots."

"Whether or not I have money doesn't play a factor in my kicking your ass."

"You should be KISSING my ass. You're so poor, I'm surprised you have a home at all."

"Nice one, Malfoy. Did your Daddy think it up for you?"

"You're quick with the insults today, Weasley, but I'm getting restless. Are we going to fight or are you going to shut your mouth?"

Ron straightened up and gave Draco a menacing look. "You want to fight, Malfoy? Let's go. Right now. Outside!"

"We're already outside, Ron," Harry whispered.

"Right," Ron said, his ears reddening quickly. "Well let's see what've you're made of then, Malfoy." Both boys took off their jackets and rolled up their sleeves. They began circling each other predatorily.

Ron took the first punch. He swung at Draco's face but Draco ducked just in time. They began circling again. Ron threw his arm at Draco once more, this time successfully hitting Draco in the side.

Draco grew angry and punched Ron in the face, knocking Ron back a few steps. Harry, in the meantime, just stood by and watched. "Get him, Ron!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm glad you agreed to come today, Pansy," Hermione began as they entered the dress shop. "I really want to get to know Draco's friends. Especially since he tells me that they all used to be my friends as well."

Pansy gave Hermione a half smile. "Listen, Granger," she said. "I'm sure you're nice enough but we're not going to be friends again. I was friends with MIA. YOU are not Mia. I came today to make a truce, considering the Reins family could have my parents killed with the snap of a finger. But you and I are like Draco and Potter. We don't mix."

Hermione huffed. "So you came to 'save your parents'? Well I have news for you, Parkinson. I'm not the kind of person to abuse power like that. I would never send my parents after yours simply because you refused to come out with us. The truth is, I'm stuck with Draco for the rest of my life. I need to get used to you. I'm doing this for him and for me. So why don't you just suck it up if you're going to stay here anyway?"

Pansy just huffed and continued looking.

When the girls were done and had purchased their dresses, the left to find the boys.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the girls were on their way to meet Harry, Ron, and Draco for lunch, they heard shouting. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The chanting seemed closer and closer as they approached the spot that they had left the boys.

When they finally saw who was fighting, Hermione dropped all her bags and shouted. "RONALD WEASLEY! DRACO MALFOY! GET OFF EACH OTHER THIS INSTANT!"

The boys couldn't really hear her though and so she took drastic measures. She stupefied both of them. "Now listen up," she began as the crowd disappeared. "You two ARE going to get along, even if I have to tie you together and leave you alone in the dungeons for a week. Now I'm going to unstupefy you. But so help me, if you start anything again, you're going to the dungeons. And I want apologies. Okay? Okay."

**_A/N…Enjoy._**


End file.
